


【狼队】Emergency突发事件（Logan/Scott，PWP，类似C药梗）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 分级：NC-17注意：私设及OOC有，主手活&口活，Rimming，GC控制，类似C药梗；作者纯属鸡血上头，只是想写肉，肉，肉，请谨慎食用。





	1. Chapter 1

一、

每个周六，是Logan最喜欢的日子。

这意味着，Logan可以暂时摆脱那些“注意言辞，保持形象，准时起床，认真备课，面对几十个吵闹不休、精力旺盛的小鬼头们耐心的教导而不是用爪子恐吓他们”的学院生活——当然，它们都比某个更加混蛋的混蛋要稍微好点——转而用高浓度的酒精，喧闹的音乐，或者一场美妙的艳遇来安慰自己。

彩色的射灯闪烁，光束把在舞池中热舞的男男女女映得面目不清，若是有人凝神看过去，还能发现空气里弥漫的细小的灰尘颗粒，它们正随着人们的动作搅动着漂浮。Logan一踏进来，就闻到了一股儿混合着劣质烟草、各类香水和各种酒液的气味，这似乎有点糟糕，但同时也代表着酒吧里有一些只会潜藏在黑暗里的的东西，Logan对此很是熟悉。

Logan摸了摸鼻子，拉过高脚椅坐在吧台旁边，他的目光在酒架上各色酒瓶之间游移了一会儿，而后，Logan朝站着的酒保打了个招呼，开口道：“威士忌，加冰。”

他脱下皮衣夹克，将它随意地搭在椅背上，只穿着一件白色工字背心。深圆的领口露出了他一部分健壮的胸膛，络腮胡遮掩不了Logan深刻且英俊的面容。Logan貌似随意地捋了一下散乱的头发，只是简单的曲起手臂的动作，就能看到他健美的肌肉在深麦色的皮肤下收紧鼓动。男人的手臂遍布着的象征力量的凸起青筋，皮肤上浓密卷曲的汗毛充满了某种暧昧的暗示*。

酒保端着一杯酒稳稳地放在实木的吧台，射灯下，那杯琥珀色酒液散发出新鲜的麦芽香气，大颗冰块随着摇晃浮动着。玻璃杯外凝结出的细密水珠沾湿了Logan的手指，他啜饮了一口冰凉的酒液，绵长的酒香弥漫在口腔。带着冷意的烈酒让某种辛辣的刺激感从喉咙一路蔓延进胃里，让堵在Logan胸腔里的淤塞情绪就像汽化了一样，成为一口能够被轻松吐出的浊气。Logan颇感享受地眯了眯眼睛，他喜欢这种感觉。

Logan知道自己的魅力，所以他毫不意外地感受到了几缕射向他的灼热视线。Logan放下酒杯没过多久，就有一位穿着紧身衣裙金发女郎扭动着腰身朝他走了过来，她侧坐在Logan旁边的椅子上，抛了个媚眼：“Hi，Handsome，一个人？”

Logan以目示意酒保，另外一杯酒就放在了女人面前。时间还早，Logan便和女子攀谈了起来。不过，熟知步骤的两人都对过后会发生什么心知肚明，这种游戏无非是各取所需。

如果不是Logan的鼻子太灵，或许今晚的发展都能按照他的计划进行，但是有句老话怎么说来着？明天和意外，你永远不知道哪个会先来。

Logan刚和他遇见的那个美人——Rose调笑了两句，就突然嗅到了一阵儿若有似无的气味。这气息Logan太熟悉了，他下意识的回头寻找，却没能在人群中发现那个带着红眼镜的青年。

“怎么了？”Rose撩了一下披散在她肩头的金色卷发，柔声问道。

“我好像遇见了熟人。”Logan皱着眉头，心下觉得有点儿不安。Logan不认为气味的主人会出现在这里，毕竟，他们的小队长在周六最常做的，就是依照X教授的指示去附近街上看看有没有流浪的变种人孩子。

“哦，是吗？”

“我过去看看。”不等Rose回话，Logan就拿起外套起身离开了。这有点儿失礼，不过Logan却并不理会，他有些好奇为什么Scott也会在这，可他环顾四周也没有看见小队长的身影。Logan没注意身后有个男人看到自己走开，就朝Rose走去大献殷勤。

Logan伸展着自己的嗅觉，皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，他在气味信息流里搜索着那股气息，渐渐地，它从所有的信息中抽离了出来，Logan找到了目标，便径直走去。

Logan偏了偏身体避过几个跌跌撞撞的醉汉，而后他就找到散发气味的源头，他看到了一位化着古怪浓妆，但是依然掩盖不住自己年龄的年轻女孩。她正靠在角落里，一只手端着一杯酒，另一手抓着一个皮夹，炫耀一般地在她的同伴面前说着什么。

Scott的气息从她手上的皮夹中散发出来，可Logan分明觉得那个青年应该站在他的身前。

“……他把那些想抢我钱的混蛋都揍趴下了，好像我是个柔弱的需要保护的女高中生，”有着黑色短发的女孩挥了挥手，她的脸上和手上都用荧光的色粉画出鳞片的形状，在酒吧射灯的照射下闪闪发光，“哦，善良的蠢货，我真看不惯他的表情。”

“所以呢，Stacy？”她的同伴们大笑着拍手，起哄道。

“他扶起了我，还掏出了钱包给我名片，他说自己是个老师，有事可以找他，哈！”女孩儿扬了扬手上的皮夹，“恰好我喜欢鼓鼓的钱包，而最讨厌老师，真是巧了！”

“哦哦，他碰到了你，Poor guy。”几个女孩尖声笑起来，像是听到了一个了不得的笑话。

“我留了个小礼物，你们懂的。”

“Stacy，拜你所赐，他要有个难忘的夜晚了，希望他还能起得来……”

剩下的话Logan没有听了，他大概搞清楚发生了什么，Scott把自己弄进了一个麻烦里，不过不太致命。

Logan没有找这个女孩子茬的打算，他几乎也要赞同Stacy的说法——明明是个年轻人，却活像个老古板一样一本正经的样子，看起来真让人不爽。Logan离开了酒吧，他记得那个女孩子看起来很轻松，所以事发地点离酒吧肯定不远。

Logan有些担心，但更多的是想笑，Logan很想看看被这个女孩子轻松放倒之后，身为战斗队长的Scott的表情，那大概相当的有意思。这把Logan自己的计划打乱了，可Logan在此刻甚至已经把Rose抛在了脑后。

夜晚的凉风吹拂着，Logan优秀的嗅觉在集中注意时无可抵挡，他很快找到Scott的气息。敏锐的Wolverine能通过气味判断出整个事件发生过程：遇袭后的Scott从一个小巷子里走了出去，他不知道为什么突然步履蹒跚起来，最后往路旁的旅馆快步跑过去的步子堪称踉跄。

气息里残存着微弱的焦躁和烦闷的情绪，还有一丝与Scott平常状态略显不同的味道，那让Logan下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

Scott没有联系X-Men，这表示并不是什么大事，所以Logan隐含的担心消解了不少。他和Scott的关系一向不太和谐，能让Scott倒霉的事情自然可以取悦到Logan。想看小队长笑话的心情使得Logan相当愉悦，他优哉游哉地走进旅馆，双臂撑在前台。

Logan朝店员挑了挑眉，毫不客气地开口：“把不久前入住的、戴着红眼镜的混蛋的房间钥匙给我。”

“先生，我们有规定……”男性店员迟疑地说，而后在Logan丢给他一张钞票的时候不动声色地收了下来，店员从抽屉里拿了一枚钥匙，放在Logan摊开的掌心。

——TBC——

*据说，男性体毛多，就性能力强，且性欲旺盛。

*Stacy X：，她具有蛇皮一样的皮肤，变种能力是控制费洛蒙，可以让人产生高潮（也可能是呕吐或其他效果）。PS.在本文中有一点年龄操作。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

成功找到了Scott后，Logan就放松了凝聚自己感官的力量。正因如此，他没有费力去分辨刚才自己嗅到的那一丝不同寻常的气息到底是什么。Logan推开房门，扫了一眼黄白色调的大床房，干净整洁的客房几乎没有人入住的迹象，只是床上耷拉着一件外套，门口两只皮鞋胡乱地散落在地。考虑到从来都是Scott数落Logan乱放东西，这样的情况就可以推断出那个时候的Scott是多么忙乱。

实木房门合上时，门锁发出了自动锁好的提示声，Logan撇了撇嘴，踏着拖鞋走进去。他伸手把Scott的那件快从床沿滑下来的黑外套抓起，丢到一旁的床头柜上。房间里很安静，这把浴室的水声衬托得十分明显，Scott的气味在Logan靠近浴室的时候更为鲜明。

听到了里面隐约传来的声响，Logan面色古怪：这个小混蛋不会是躲在浴室里哭吧。

那确实有点像Scott带着鼻音的声音，别问Logan是怎么知道的。Logan犹豫了半晌，在Scott一声压低的抽噎中推开了浴室门，一股比之前要浓烈得多的“Scott味”弥漫在空气里，这种气味信息Logan使得他有点莫名的燥热。浴室挺大，Logan往里走到遮挡门旁，他咧嘴笑了笑，似有所感地抬眼望向Scott所在的地方，一瞬间，Logan本来想说的话被卡在了嗓子里。

显然，如果卫生间里面有个正在抱着马桶哭的Scott，Logan的反应大概就是用这件丢脸的事嘲笑他一个礼拜；再不济，如果Scott在洗澡，Logan也不会觉得尴尬，或许还会讥刺一下对方的尺寸（Logan非常自信，身量瘦削的小队长在这点更加比不上他）；但是，面前的这一幕完全不在Logan的想象里——

Scott仰躺在盛满了水——冷水，因为Logan没有感觉到温度差——的浴缸里，浑身湿透，棕色卷发服帖在他的额角，发梢和裸露出的皮肤布满水痕，他脸上的日常款红色眼镜也被沾湿。小队长甚至连衣服也没脱，他身上的白衬衫扣子解了一大半，紧贴在Scott身上的白色布料隐约透露出皮肤的颜色，胸前两点被冷水刺激得更加挺立。

Scott略微曲着双腿，泡过水的浅驼色西裤，勾勒出了他紧实的腿部线条。漫过大半个身体的水扭曲了水下的画面，可是透过粼粼的水光，Logan能够看见Scott的皮带和裤链已经拉开，没被完全褪下的底裤挂在他的腿根。Scott的一只手握着自己的勃起，另外一只手很克制地抓着浴缸白瓷圆滑的边沿，指节因为用劲而微微泛白。

要是说，Logan刚开始没意识到出那气味为什么让他感觉有些怪异，面前倒是把一切都明明白白的展现给他了，他的“气味数据库”突然更新到了“Scott性起时候是什么味道”，这使得总是表现得仿佛能掌控一切的Logan，大脑有点当机。

Scott大概是刚刚发泄过，他的脸颊、脖颈直到不住起伏的胸膛都泛着一种暧昧的薄红。他张嘴喘着气，看上去还不太清醒，但身边多了一个人总归能让小队长警惕起来。

他仰头看到了Logan，脸上残留的茫然很快变成了震惊，Scott的浑身肉眼可见地僵硬了起来，这也让Logan回过神。两人面面相觑，其中一个人还泡在浴缸里抓着自己的老二，这副场景看上去活像是个什么滑稽片，还是成人向的。

“Fuck you……”Scott的声音带着破碎的气音，他嘟囔了句含糊的脏话打破了尴尬的宁静，小队长摇了摇头试图让自己清醒一点，“滚出去，Logan。”他似乎想要并起双腿遮挡些什么，可紧握着的部位还违背主人理智地勃发着，欲求不满的难受感觉让Scott想要不管不顾地继续套弄。

Logan有些诧异Scott没有用他的能力把自己轰飞，或许是顾及到他们是在旅馆。Logan瞟了一眼水中，心里暗想着自己刚才关于尺寸的猜测果然是正确的，不过眼下明显不是开口的好时机。Logan打算退出去，就觉得有点不太对劲，他嗅到的混杂浓郁的气息掩盖不了Scott的烦躁和不知所措。浴缸里的Scott皱着眉头，他继续着抚慰自己的动作，周身绷得紧紧的，下唇被牙齿咬得发白，Scott粗暴而急切地揉捏着自己，想要尽快释放出来，这种事本来该是个消遣或者享受，却被Scott做得仿佛痛苦万分。

“Hey，你还好吗？”Logan离开的脚步停顿住，他蹲下来平视着Scott，处于未解决情欲状态的小队长像个机械轴承生锈了的机器人，反应比平常慢了半拍，他愣了足有三四秒才意识到Logan在和他说话。

“你怎么还在——”Scott喘了一口气，累极似的偏了偏头靠在浴缸上，湿漉漉的头发微微晃动，几滴水珠溅在Logan脸上。Scott动了动身体，Logan听见出水口被荡出来的淅沥沥的水流声，潮湿的地面沾湿了Logan的袜子，不过他并没有把注意力放在这上面。

“你怎么了？”Logan有些担心了，他记得在X学院里，Scott一连三天通宵做报告也没露出过这样疲惫的表情。红眼镜遮住了Scott的眼睛，不过Logan倒是能想象出现在的小队长目光涣散，可能都没有聚焦在自己脸上。

“我没法停下来……”Scott说完后牙关紧咬，努力抑制冲口而出的呻吟。那个女孩离开之后，Scott就打算回学院，开始只是感到周身有些发热，他还没在意，直到Scott发觉下腹汇集的火热莫名剧烈，并且一阵阵来得更为迅猛时才察觉到了不对劲。Scott能够强撑着走到旅馆开了房间，而不是在随便哪个小巷子自我解决，都算是意志力坚定了。

Scott本来想要泡冷水让自己平息下来，可是根本毫无用处，Scott已经在浴缸里射过两次，也只是略微缓解了一点点，他几乎要被那压迫着自己的焦渴给逼疯了。他不是纵欲的人，可这会儿他除了像只发情的兔子一样努力操自己的拳头，还能干什么呢？他压根找不到其他的解决办法。随便到哪找个伴儿？Come on，Scott可不是这样的人，何况他也不想在自己意识不清的时候，让不认识的人近身。

估计Scott也是自暴自弃，居然把这事告诉了Logan，或许正像有人说的，男人都是下半身思考的动物，而Scott已经把自己的理智给射进了水里，不然，Scott没有办法解释他正当着自己队友的面所做的事情。

Scott在自己面前展露出的另外一面，不知为什么让Logan有点兴奋。

看到Logan没有离开的意思，Scott抿着嘴唇还想说些什么，可是强烈的需求逼迫得他有心无力。他低垂着头哽了一声，手上动作不停，不一会儿就浑身绷紧，紧接着又放松下来。Logan没有往水里看，他只是抽了抽鼻子，小队长的气味突然变得更为绵密。

刚刚喝下的威士忌好像在Logan的胃里燃烧了起来，熏蒸出来酒精氤氲在Logan的鼻端。在费洛蒙的作用下，Scott的气味显得潮湿而柔软，它和酒香混在一起，让Logan似乎也开始微醺。

Logan挑了挑眉，像是心血来潮，他抬手摸了摸Scott的额头，触手一片水滑冰冷，分不清是水还是汗，一种怪异的冲动涌上了Logan的脑海，他开口问道：“需要我的帮忙吗？”

Logan的手掌很热，这把在冷水中的小队长浑身的燥热勾了起来，他晃动着身体不由得轻哼了一声，而Logan擅自将它解读为同意。

——TBC——  
下一章正式开车，我还以为今天能脱裤子，哎……  
对了，Scott穿的是这一套w~白衬衫可萌啦~


	3. Chapter 3

三、

Logan按了一下水喉处的一个枢纽，浴缸的下水塞弹出，一池冷水很快就全部排空了。失去了能够带走温度的冷水的浸泡，半靠半躺在浴缸里的Scott觉得自己很快又热了起来，焦躁感让Scott难耐地低喘了一下，他前弓起背，开始继续自己套弄的动作，因为急切，所以他没有用上任何技巧。

这简直就像个十五岁的男孩初次自慰一般毫无章法，Logan实在是看不过眼了。他半跪在地，手肘撑在浴缸的边缘，而后探身朝向Scott。Logan握住Scott的手腕，将它从饱受摧残的部位带开。这个时候的Scott已经被欲望折磨得恍惚起来，松开手时他含糊地低吟了一下，却很快感受到自己的敏感处落入了一圈温热里。

突然的感官刺激使得Scott本能地想要向后躲避，不过浴缸里没有足够让他施展的空间，他挣动了一下，双脚蹬在湿漉漉的浴缸底有些打滑，紧接着小队长又开始推Logan斜横在自己胸前的手臂。Scott在意识不清的边缘还努力捍卫着自己的弱点，他发出压低了的喉音想要震慑什么，可Logan纹丝不动——当然。

考虑到现在Scott的智商已经被情欲拉低了至少三十个百分点，Logan很是耐心。他低声嘘了一声，开口道：“Easy，easy，没事的……”他多少安抚了不安的小队长，至少Scott回神了一瞬，叫了一声Logan的名字。

Logan像是得到了个什么信号，他应声后，就用宽厚的手掌将柱身整个儿握住。勃发着的前端早就溢出了透明滑腻的前液，Logan还没有怎么动作，那些体液就流了他一手，这也给Logan提供了更好的帮助。

Logan用着合适的力度握着Scott已经完全勃起的性器，他的掌心亲密地贴合着对方脉动的血管，精准而规律地上下套弄，在每一次撸动时微微收紧，偶尔去揉弄底部的囊袋，上移到前部时又勾着手指，用圆滑的指腹轻轻摩擦着濡湿的裂口。

完全被掌控节奏的Scott很快就放弃了徒劳无功的反抗，他整个人都脱离了刚开始在水中冷冰冰的状态，连身上湿透了衣裤都好像要开始蒸腾出热气。被快感攫住了的Scott紧攥双手撑着浴缸，他轻微地拱动腰肢，迫不及待地操着Logan的拳头，以期获得更为激烈的快感。

小队长松开了自己被咬得红润的嘴唇，他微微张口喘息着，Logan隐约可以看到里面洁白的齿列。几滴水珠汇集缀在Scott尖削的下颌，它在晃动中滴落，没入湿透了衬衣领口。Logan与Scott靠的很近，男人听到对方暗含低吟的喘息，那几乎就响在他的耳边。Logan轻轻吸了一口气，嗅到Scott新鲜的汗水味道，还有那种与平时完全不同的气味信息。Logan慢慢了解到Scott身上的费洛蒙表达了什么含义，Logan试探性地反向推理，在他刻意搔刮柔软敏感的沟壑时，Scott哼鸣出声，双腿肌肉紧绷收束着，Logan捕捉到了对方散发出的一丝生理性的愉悦情绪。

吸引人的气息变得浓烈，Logan竟然也有点兴奋了，一种深层的激动让他浑身战栗，Logan没有放任自己沉浸到这种思绪里，只是放缓了呼吸，减少对于这让他兴起的费洛蒙的摄取。收拢手指的几个加速逼迫地Scott低吟着挺腰，小队长似乎在过量的快感中喘不过气，撑着自己保持坐姿的手臂不住地发抖。

Logan把自己对于Scott气味的新认知活学活用，在一个恰到好处的紧握中，Scott猛地僵了一刻，他发出一声呛水似的呻吟，紧接着就颤抖着发泄了出来。

虚软的Scott背部撞在浴缸上，他仰着头喘息着，拉长的颈线使得他吞咽时喉结的滑动分外明显。鉴于Scott自我发泄了几次，这次的精液已经不算浓稠了，腥膻的体液从Logan的手中缓缓淌下，有一部分落在了Scott的西裤上，泅进堆叠起的褶皱里。Logan不甚在意地拧开了水喉，随意地冲了一下。

过了几十秒，一向理智的小队长才从激烈高潮的大脑短路中找回了神智，他觉得自己简直无法面对Logan，这会儿不知道是该发怒还是该羞耻，混乱的思绪让Scott在Logan开始解开他衬衫的扣子时才反应过来。

“Logan！”Scott怒喝了一声，他涨红着脸推开对方的手，不过这个动作，怎么看怎么像一个被恶棍非礼的少女的反应，而Logan想笑又勉强忍住的扭曲表情，更是证明两人想到一块去了。

Logan明显察觉出Scott已经处于火山爆发的边缘，不过是这“岩浆”用双眼来喷发的，于是，拥有危险预感雷达的Wolverine不准备再去撩小队长。他清了清嗓子，貌似关心地说道：“你会感冒的。”

湿透的衣裤确实有些不舒服，Scott轻咳了一下，他看到Logan耸了耸肩，男人站起来走向置物架拿了一条宽大的浴巾。Logan身上也被溅湿了大半，牛仔裤的裤腿由浅蓝变成了深蓝，这让不习惯给别人添麻烦的Scott有点懊丧。Scott的手指还因为刚才用力过度使不上劲，他低下头费力地解开扣子，也正因如此，他没注意到Logan换了一个姿势才重新走回到他身边，而且，Logan还把毛巾挡在自己双腿中间。

对比起Logan，Scott的身体不算特别健壮，他身材匀亭，拥有猎豹一般流畅紧实的肌肉。脱下白衬衫后，蜜色的上身赤裸着，周身遍布的几道伤疤给Scott带来了一丝桀骜的气质。

Logan眯了眯眼睛，抓在毛巾上的手握紧了一些，又不着痕迹的松开，他抓抓头发，倒也没有催促。

Scott想要Logan离开，话还没出口，就察觉到了那一阵儿诡异的热意从下腹涌了上来，他的呼吸一滞，脊骨发软，Scott知道自己就像开始的几次一样，几乎完全跳过了本该存在的不应期，而又处于一次性兴奋中了。

一般来说，一位身体健康的成年男性一晚平均可以高潮三到四次；而逐步攀升的对快感的渴求好像在告诉Scott，他将得到的远远不止这个数量。

Logan像是什么犬科动物一般嗅了嗅周围，他舔了下嘴唇，了然道：“看起来，你还需要我的帮助。”

Scott西裤松松垮垮挂在他的胯上，那里门户大开，该遮的地方一点没挡住，看起来真是色情得过分，小队长彻底没办法了，他坐在浴缸里看向Logan的表情几乎能称得上可怜。Logan感觉自己被什么东西击中了，他腿间的饥渴跳动了一下。

Scott勉强站了起来，他握着西裤裤腰，身上最后的布料还能给他一点安全感。他似乎在做心理准备，而Logan走上前去，将一条宽大浴巾罩在小队长身上，将对方包裹了起来。

遮蔽了Logan的视线，Scott感觉自在了一些，可这时候，他也已经双腿发软，无法着力，他尽力抗拒自己开始混沌的脑袋，却依然不由自主地前躬着身体想要得到最原始的愉悦。他硬得像是烧红的铁块，从浴缸走到门口不过短短几步，Scott却觉得这段距离堪称天堑。

没怎么思考，Logan双臂一用力，把Scott横抱了起来。他的一手托着Scott的大腿，一手揽着他的腰，一个成年人的体重对于最多能承受25吨重物的Logan来说还是相当轻松的。Scott浑身僵硬，窘迫得要命，他还没来得及抗议，Logan就察觉这个姿势好像不太方便进出房门，便又发力，像抱小孩似的把Scott抱进怀里。Scott感到自己的臀被托在Logan手臂上，Logan的另一只手还环绕着他的背部，支撑着他。

青年露出的脚在半空中扑腾了几下，似乎踢中了Logan，可是没能够着地面：“放我下来！”Scott挣扎着，脸涨得更红了，即使他现在精虫上脑，也从没想过会出现这样的情况。

Scott憋气了半天，更多的是对自己无法掌控欲望的无力，他沮丧不已。Logan察觉到了这一点，安慰一般地拍拍他的背：“我只是想节约点时间。”

被怀里不安分的小队长磨蹭了几下，紧缚在牛仔裤里的欲望似乎也跃跃欲试，Logan颇感难受地喘息了一声。他起初不过是出于同伴友爱而想帮Scott的忙，倒没有料到自己会因此产生反应，他反省了片刻自己到底在干什么，最终决定走一步算一步。

——TBC——  
  
热度好低有点方~是因为写的不好嘛~  
有人在看就留个评论吧~


	4. Chapter 4

四、

当初Scott在前台只是随便指了一间房，开门后就直奔浴室，估计连这间套房有个相当大的双人床都没有看清。不过，目前看起来Scott还挺有先见之明。

卧房只开了四角的顶灯，所以房间不算明亮，柔和的昏黄灯光让一切都变得暧昧起来。Logan把裹成了“西彻斯特卷饼”的Scott放上床，那包着对方的白色浴巾很快就在Scott的几个按捺不住的扭动中整个儿散开了。

浴缸里的几次发泄，不过稍微消解了一小部分堆积在Scott身体中的欲望，此刻他仍然无比渴求释放，这种希冀激烈得甚至让Scott心生畏惧，因为它根本不受自己的理智控制，而是像一头囚禁于他体内的无法餍足的猛兽。Scott双手拢在下腹想要抚慰自己，却又顾忌着身旁的Logan，小队长咬着嘴唇，无法抑制从自己牙缝里泄出的哼鸣，他像一条离水的鱼一样无意识地挣扎着，尽力不去想自己现在的样子有多狼狈。

小队长棕发散乱，浑身赤裸，皮肤被摩擦与情欲调和成诱人的绯红。Scott半蜷着身体侧躺在洁白的床单，浑身上下唯一的遮挡就是那副红色墨镜。在Logan看来，这种状况下，镜面的红色反光、与Scott潮红的脸颊相衬起来，竟然色气得不可思议。小队长张合着嘴唇，侧脸的线条让他显得格外的年轻——Scott在X学院里和Logan互不相让、针锋相对的相处，以及他颇具大局观和变通力的精巧布局，让Logan完全忘记了身为身为战斗队长的Cyclops，其实也不过二十多岁*。

既然决定帮忙，Logan没有犹豫多久，虽然他胯间隆起的大家伙证明了它的主人同样很不平静。Logan把自己湿透的背心和牛仔裤脱下来，出于某种考虑他留下了拳击短裤。Logan扯出床上的浴巾随意地擦干自己的身体，然后将它们一并扔在地上。他双脚踩过功成身退的布料们，上床时三百多磅的体重甚至让床垫都凹陷了一下，幸好它的质量不错。

纵然Scott现在脑袋里唯一的声音就是尖叫不休的欲望，他在被Logan靠近的时候还是不自觉地撑着自己往后挪动，生物本能让他觉得像是被什么高阶猎食者盯上了一样紧张，直至自己背部贴在了床头板的皮面，没有退路可言。

Logan和Scott面对面坐得很近，仿佛只要微微偏头就能够接吻，这件事却迟迟没有发生。

Logan抬起手替Scott扶正了有些歪斜的红眼镜，温热的大手拽过Scott的一边脚踝让那条修长的腿分开曲起，而后Logan挤进对方的腿间。Logan引导着Scott双手搭在自己的肩膀上，并且仔细地观察对方的表情，确定了自己没有从中发现厌恶或者不适。

厚实的手掌顺着Scott精瘦的肋下爱抚而过，经过乳首时刻意揉捏了几下，深红的肉粒变得更为硬挺。察觉Scott已经不耐地拱动身体，Logan很快转移目标，手掌覆盖肿胀的勃起，故伎重演地给他做了个舒缓的手活儿。

堪称个中高手的Logan只用了不到三个的技巧，就听到Scott闷哼了一声，手中黏滑的体液喷溅而出，有一部分还沾在了Logan的拳击短裤上。当然，其实那块布料早就被Logan的前液所濡湿了一块，好在它是深色的，这会儿还看不太出来。

Scott头脑一片空白，他大口大口的喘着气，手脚都软得不知道该怎么放，幸亏他后背还有支撑，使他不至于像一滩水一样“流”下来。周身血液像沸腾了一样在他的血管中呼啸，又尽数涌动在他的下腹。Scott感到那根火热才堪堪半软，所以Logan的大手轻握起来，似乎想要继续。

这对Scott来说已经是负担了，被体液浸润的表面在Logan收紧的时候泛出一丝刺痛，疼痛让Scott轻嘶了一声，他低声咕哝了一句“别这样”，Scott颇感不适地推拒着，于是Logan松开了手，往后坐了一点。

累极的Scott抿着嘴唇，他依然渴望着释放，可是摩擦过度的性器已经经不起触碰，Scott一向清明的头脑这会儿也被情欲搅成了一团浆糊，他叹息般喘了一声，用手推了推眼镜。Scott坐姿不端，双腿敞开，半硬不软的的勃起在腿间微微抽动着，那里一片狼藉，混杂的体液浸得它显得亮晶晶的，大腿的皮肤上还残存着几道干涸的痕迹。

Logan嗅到对方散发出的好闻的气味儿，这引得他口干舌燥，两人之间的空气好像都加热升温了。Logan吞咽了一下，他有些压抑不住自己的欲望，想到刚才Scott的抗拒，会错意的男人相当艰难地起身，打算下床去浴室里先把自己弄出来，再来帮小队长的忙，也好让他休息一会儿。

Logan自嘲般自言自语道：“我好像在迷奸你啊，Scott……”

“Logan……”即使那声音已经哑得像嘴里含着一把沙子了，并且夹杂着中气不足的气声，听觉敏锐的Logan仍然察觉出了Scott上挑尾音所带着的某种挑衅，“……凭你吗？”

这像是一粒火种掉进了油罐箱，一下子引爆了Logan强压下来的欲火，它们以燎原之势将Logan竭力保持的理智烧得一干二净。本来以为此刻Scott意识不清，所以不想趁人之危的Logan停住离开的动作，他眯起了眼睛，发现这个小混蛋似乎完全没在意自己的一片好心。被眼镜隔绝了颜色的Scott没有注意到Logan金棕色双眼，竟然像夜晚看到猎物的狼一般泛出了一丝荧荧绿光。

被握住腰往下拽的拉力让Scott猝不及防，他一下就半躺在床上，头磕在枕头上还有点震动的眩晕。Logan拉过另外一个枕头塞到对方腰下，再用了点力压着Scott的大腿根让它们保持分开的姿势，Logan在Scott的双腿间埋下了头。

“Lo——嗯……”Scott没想到自己的回嘴没把Logan激走，反而是让这一切更为混乱。突如其来的猛烈快感让Scott剧烈地颤抖了一下，他下意识地反手握住了床单，低吟出声。

温热的口腔不同于手掌，它更为柔软潮湿，更全面、轻柔的抚慰着Scott已然被摩擦得发疼的敏感部位，这种感觉美好极了。Logan的舌掀动着舔舐过Scott的冠状沟，在系带处来回刮擦，接着舌面细致地碾着圆滑的顶部，Logan还时不时撮起舌尖，往更为细嫩的铃口内部钻探。

Scott的味道跳跃在Logan的味蕾，咸涩的口感并不让他觉得难受，Logan的手掌牢牢握住Scott的腰，压制对方挣动躲避的动作，然后缓慢地将重新苏醒的欲望含得更深。它很有效，至少Logan不用再压制Scott，后者就自发地小幅度挺动腰身，想要获得细腻的快感。

Logan手上加了点力度，想把对方的双腿分得更开，没料到Scott却扭动着试图并腿，Logan有点不耐，于是给他做了一个深喉。

Logan的鼻尖磨蹭着对方柔软卷曲的耻毛，鼻端弥漫着浓烈的麝香和栗子花的味道，这会儿的Scott闻起来像是有十个他一同叠加在一起。喉部的吞咽反射柔软却不容抗拒地紧裹着Scott，给了他强烈的快感。

这太过了，Scott反拱起背，头重重地陷入枕头，他的手指插进Logan的发间，浑身抖得不行；Scott发出急促的抽泣，足弓绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，双脚重重地在床单上踏出了凌乱的折痕。

Logan向上瞟了一眼，Scott偏着头呻吟着，昏黄的灯光在他潮湿的皮肤上润了一层柔和的微芒。Logan一手握在青年腿根，感受那里每一丝肌肉的颤抖，另一只手抚摸着自己——从嗅觉、触觉、味觉、肤觉和听觉得到关于Scott的信息太多，它们堵在脑海里让Logan快要爆炸。

Scott感觉到眼前红色的视野渐渐涣散成一团模糊的星云，身体里累积的热流酝酿成海啸，他战栗起来，嘴里含糊地喊着什么，逼近顶峰的Scott想要从Logan嘴里退出来。Logan察觉到嘴里的鼓动，更加毫不留情地压制Scott的动作，Logan将自己的注意集中在Scott身上，双手重新握紧青年的腿根，他分辨出代表Scott濒临极限的费洛蒙正逐渐散发，所以Logan从善如流地收紧嘴唇，做了个无法抗拒却又温柔的吮吸。

Scott哽咽着射了，恍惚间，他看到Logan像是浑不在意般将自己的东西吞了下去，这让他觉得有点无措。

“还好吗？”Logan哑哑地问道，见Scott虽然迟缓但还是点了点头，男人叹了口气，“我可不太好……”Logan脱下自己的短裤，最后一块布料的离去意味着他们终于裸裎相对。

Logan跨坐在Scott身上，他看着被自己困住的还不太清醒的Scott，这会儿的小队长看上去美味极了，Logan压抑着粗喘套弄着自己。发泄时，Logan积蓄已久的体液溅在Scott的下腹，乳白浊液顺着Scott腹部的肌肉缝隙盈成一线，Scott才像是回过神来一样动了一下。

小队长被自己的味道所沾染，混合的气味让刚刚泄过的Logan又硬了起来，由于自愈体质的关系，Logan的不应期相当于无，而这或许对同样无法停止的Scott是件好事。

“Logan？”Scott仰头看着居高临下的Logan，他喃喃唤了一声对方的名字。而Logan附身，轻柔地亲吻着Scott的唇角。

对比起Logan粗犷面容，男人的嘴唇柔软得过分，这个吻只是单纯的双唇相碰，它像是一个亲昵的安抚。而后，Logan的嘴唇来到Scott红得快滴血般的耳垂边上，Logan舔吻那一枚微凉的软肉，粗糙的胡茬擦过Scott的脸侧。

Logan低声说道：“That was foreplay*……”

Scott感到Logan热乎乎的吐息像有生命一样窜进他的耳道，那磁性的声音几乎在他的颅腔里直接引起共振，一种甚至有点令人毛骨悚然的应激感从他的后脑传向四肢百骸。Scott没听过Logan用这种语气和他说话，这像他们两的关系从别扭的队友直接跳跃过了什么，倒错到了不知名的地步。

“……I wanna fuck you，Scott。”

*JM当时拍摄《X1》的年龄。

*HJ的《Deception》53:30。

我觉得狼叔被我写的太正直了【x】不过不管怎么样他们终于要开干了，我心甚慰【x】   
写两人的前戏总会爆字数，说实话其实前戏还没开始……   
有在看的小伙伴给个评论呗~


	5. Chapter 5

注意：NC-17，指交，GC控制，艹哭，OOC及私设有，请谨慎食用

五、

Logan大概知道Scott到底怎么了，他敏锐的嗅觉能辨认出小队长的费洛蒙浓度一直处于足够让他性起的水平。而且即使经历过这么多次的释放，那股诱人的气味一点也没有将要消散的迹象。

这就是那个女孩所说的“小礼物”吧。

强壮有力的身躯伏在Scott的身上，那种压迫感依然让Scott有些紧张。以前在搏击训练室，Logan常用这一招——用身体困住Scott，使得小队长丧失行动力，那时的情形和这有些相似：汗水的交混，肢体的接触以及灼热的体温。如今，Logan的攻击欲望和争强好胜里面夹杂着另一种贪念。

Scott没被完全压制，他很容易就可以摘下自己的日常眼镜，用红色的冲击把正在做坏事的Logan丢出墙壁，可他的手重若千钧，涌动的热意折磨着他。此刻，Scott和Logan潮湿、赤裸而亲密的紧贴着，所有的一切都让Scott停不下来。

“Easy，Scott……”Logan用一边手臂撑着自己，另外一只手则抚摸着Scott的身体，有些轻痒的感觉让Scott不太自在动了一下。

略显粗糙的手指顺着Scott肌肉纹理游走，Logan很快找到Scott胸前的一枚凸起，在手指刻意地揉捏下，那颗肉粒很快挺立起来，Logan用手指拉扯它，让它在自己的手指间变得充血肿胀，成为熟透了一般的深红色。

湿润的吻从颈侧连绵而下，Logan轻啮着Scott颈边的皮肤，留下几枚艳红的痕迹。Logan把嘴唇移到了另外一边遭受冷落的乳珠，灵活的舌头舔吮着柔软的部位，给它润上一层水泽，Logan甚至略微带点恶劣的玩笑意味地，用齿刃在那开着细小缺口的尖部轻微地研磨，他清楚地听到Scott身体内部发出的心跳声，急促并且紊乱，像是Scott此刻乱得不行的思绪。

感觉很微妙，可是并不难受。Scott觉得自己的思维变慢了一点，以至于Logan的热度离开他的时候，他还有些困惑地抬了一下头。

“很快就好……”Logan察觉到了对方的小小抗议笑了一下，他撑着自己拉开床头柜，把一个小瓶子和几枚铝制包装的小东西拿出来放到柜面。

Scott看着Logan一气呵成地旋开瓶盖倒出内容液体，他意识到了那个小瓶子里装的是什么。在他被Logan托起腰部，分开双腿时，一种紧张取代了Scott对Logan之前流畅熟练的表现产生的所有想法。

知道Scott的性器已经经不起拨撩，所以Logan没有用手指触碰它。Logan用掌心温了一会儿润滑液，而后用手指沾着它们，先颇具技巧地抚摸了一会儿双球，把它们全部沾湿，直到那儿泛起湿漉漉的水光，再顺着细嫩的皮肤揉弄下来，没入臀缝。Logan分开Scott的臀瓣，用手指在被暴露在空气里的隐秘处周围画着暧昧的圆圈，他很耐心地安抚着那圈紧绷的褶皱。

开始颤抖的Scott咬着下唇偏开了头，他的手指紧紧地抓着身下的床单，他感受到Logan手指的揉弄开始目的明确，圆滑的指腹扫过紧绷的肌肉环，而后指尖略微使劲按压进去——因为润滑液，这个动作极为顺利——又缓慢地退出。

手指开合挖深的触感从后方传递给Scott，这种琐碎的快感，顺着脊梁密密麻麻的袭上脊背，迫使Scott将所有精力都放在了那使人难以启齿的地方。

Scott能够感受到Logan的触摸很温柔，手指灵活地在自己的身体内部搔刮、摩擦、深入，不停地抚摸着敏感的内壁，而后它退了出来，带出一点儿柔软的嫩肉。Scott喘息着，他的思绪飘忽而凌乱，他不由想起了Logan的手指，明明骨骼里面镀着艾德曼合金，为什么还会如此灵活？

渐渐的，Scott觉得后腰发紧，一种莫名的战栗从尾椎处升起。

奇异的感觉慢慢堆积起来，攀爬一般朝向后脑，他有些害怕它继续，Scott刚开口试图阻止：“Wait……嗯——”

Scott的声音像是被切断了一样哽住了，过量的快感让他剧烈地颤抖，他顾不得羞耻，肌肉紧绷，紧紧地夹住那根罪魁祸首。Logan却是没有停下，让人无法承受的触摸还在继续。

“Logan——”Scott意识不到自己的声音变成什么样子，却能感受到Logan骤然加深的喘息。Scott混乱地摇了摇头，他的手指收紧揪起了床单，每一次呼吸都感觉自己在尖叫，然而那只不过是他急促的呼吸而已。

“Shh……”Logan安抚道，趁着Scott抬腿挣动的时候加入了第二根手指，他略微变动了一下姿势，让这一切更为顺利。然后是第三根，这就有些困难了。Logan听到身下的青年发出了含混的声音，像是在推拒，而敏锐的嗅觉让他知道其实Scott喜欢这个，所以，那些能让Scott散发出更为好闻的费洛蒙的动作，依旧在继续。

Scott感觉自己又要到了，他以为这次Logan会就这么用手指让他达到高潮，他觉得自己已经不剩下什么了。出乎意料的，Logan突然停了下来，他把手指抽了出来，圈住了Scott的根部，囊袋收紧着却无法进行释放。

如同从山峰跌落谷底，Scott浑身痉挛，他受不了般挣扎起来，可能发出了一些无意义的哭叫，而掌握着他的男人依然冷静而克制地坚持着，等到Scott周身的肌肉不再紧绷，变得柔顺为止。

“别生气，不过你确实不能再射那么多次了，”等到Scott平息下来，Logan松开了手，颇为歉意地啄吻着对方的嘴唇，轻声地说，“你的身体会受不了的。”

浑身酸软的Scott叹着气，微微点头示意自己知道了，他还没意识到自己到底答应了什么不平等条约。小队长躺在床上，向身上的Logan展露出自己柔软的胸腹，活像是一只被献祭的猎物。

Logan微微眯起眼睛，他用双手握住Scott的腿根，他将它们推起来，把Scott的膝盖抬高压向肩头，小队长柔韧的身体让这个动作的完成得非常顺利。而后，Logan双手撑在Scott两侧，慢慢前倾，Scott感觉自己被折起打开了，有湿热东西摩擦着他的臀缝，Logan厚重的顶端按压着他，Scott记得Logan尺寸惊人的大家伙，接下来会发生的事情使得Scott头皮发紧。

Scott大口大口地喘息，想看看此刻的Logan是什么表情，可模糊成一片的视野让他意识到眼镜的镜片已经被两人汗水糊住了，他索性闭起了眼睛。

由于失去了视觉，Scott其他感官变得更为敏锐，他察觉到伏在自己身上的压力重了一点，对方紧贴自己的灼热的身躯也绷紧了。脑海中勾勒出的Logan肌肉虬结凸起的画面，让Scott想起即将要进行捕猎的、蛰伏着的荒原狼。

Scott抑制不住自己的颤抖，双手不知道什么时候攀上Logan的背部，他低吟了一声，几乎像是叹息：“Logan，if we do this（如果我们做这个）……”

Logan闻到了Scott混合着紧张和羞耻的气味，这在今晚之前非常罕见，他动了动身体调整了一下着力，而后用空闲的手轻轻摸上了Scott的镜架侧边，他将那副红色眼镜摘了下来放在床头柜上。Scott卸下了最后的遮挡，露出了全脸。

Scott潮红的脸上布满汗珠，他紧蹙着眉头，紧紧闭着双眼，不常见光的眼睑潜着淡青的细小血管，眼角泛着红色。Scott纤长卷翘的睫毛微微颤动，像是下一刻就会睁开。

Logan缓缓吐了一口气，忍耐住自己叫嚣着的欲望，他亲吻着对方的眼睛，虽然他知道Scott蕴含巨大威力的“凶器”和自己只隔着薄薄一层皮肤。

Logan开口，声音低沉而沙哑：“I’m not gonna hurt you，Kid（我不会伤害你的，孩子）*。”

Scott抓在Logan脊背上的手指颤抖着插入男人发间，将对方拉近。Logan顺着Scott的力道低头，追逐着Scott的嘴唇。他低头与身下的小队长双唇相贴，Logan的舌头舔进Scott的口腔，遍扫过柔软湿润的口腔内壁，勾缠着对方的舌头，舌尖颇为暧昧地掠过Scott那颗可爱的小虎牙。男人嘴里还带有自己的味道，意识到这一点后Scott觉得自己的脸热了起来，明明他现在应该已经燥热到感觉不到温度了。

在这个让Scott透不过气的吻结束之后，Logan安抚了Scott一阵，接着Logan扶着自己蓄势待发的欲望缓慢地进入，他沉下身体，将自己缓慢地埋进Scott的身体里。Logan重新偏头，把小队长那一声压抑不住的喘息夺进了自己口中。

——TBC——

*音频可以看自制的MV《[Illuminated](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4844334/)》。中英相间并不是装逼而只是想要更为代入啦~  
  
本来想写Rimming梗，后来想了一下，写了肯定又要拖两章上本垒，于是就跳过了……结果还是要再来一章才全套……╮(╯▽╰)╭  
我是一个写前戏就停不下来的人，大概是因为喜欢他们黏糊糊的互动吧……希望小伙伴们不要看得觉得腻味~


	6. Chapter 6

注意：NC-17，G♂C控制，艹♂哭，OOC及私设有，请谨慎食用~

六、

那里高热而且狭窄，紧致的感觉使得Logan低喘一声，他从没想过这个对他总是不假颜色的、正直的小队长，身上居然会有如此柔软的地方。Logan只进去了几寸就动弹不得，他握紧了Scott的腰，硕大的前端几乎把泛红的褶皱全部撑平，那儿随着Scott呼吸的频率微微收缩着，Logan甚至觉得被夹得生疼。

Scott动也不敢动，缠着Logan头发的手指发着抖卸了力道，他后仰着头小心翼翼地吸着气，努力放松自己。巨物侵入到他从没想过会被如此使用的地方，强行撑开的钝痛与Scott经历过的一切战斗损伤都不相同，他想反击又觉得无从谈起。Scott紧紧抿着嘴唇，蹙着眉头闭眼的样子似乎和平常没什么不同，但是Logan能够察觉出Scott隐藏在表象之下的无措和慌乱。

Logan突然想到了什么，他的眼睛瞟向床头柜上安静放着的几枚小包装。Logan习惯用它，此刻他早就忘记了这一点，拥有自愈体质的他不会生病，而Scott在他身下的所有反应只说明了小队长没有过这样的经验。

一种奇异的满足感从交合处升起，他们毫无阻碍的结合，如此的亲密。

Logan感受到一阵强烈的欲望从下腹冲向大脑，混合着占有、控制以及一切本能；Logan想要撕碎Scott平静的面具，握着Scott的腰直接闯入到底，用牙齿咬他，让Scott在他怀里呻吟、哭泣，祈求他停下，或是给予更多。这种渴求如此深重，以至于Logan加大了握住Scott的力道，他意识到Scott的腰上将留下淤青的指痕，也许它们几天都不会消散。

察觉到Logan加重的呼吸，Scott压抑着自己的挣动，他咬紧了牙关，猜测Logan的进攻大概快要开始，他打算忍过那随之而来的疼痛。可是，一向预判准确的小队长偶尔也会失算。

Logan懊丧般地低头，他忍得脖颈上都暴起了青筋，隆起的肌肉坚硬如铁，男人用自己湿漉漉的鬓发蹭了蹭Scott的脸颊，他喉间发出呼哧的粗喘，听上去像是在发怒的猛兽，Logan咬牙切齿，这句话比起安抚来说更像是个威胁：“别担心，它不难（hard）……”

“它好硬（hard）……”Scott在Logan缓慢后撤的时候松了一口气，后者又趁着小队长松懈的力道朝更深的内里挺进。Scott难耐极了，这种被拉伸、充满的感觉让他羞耻得不行。微妙的疼痛感被满涨所取代，直到Logan进入时碾压到了那处敏感的腺体。

“呃啊——”Scott立刻发出一声惊喘，那如同被电流击中的酥麻感让他无法抵抗，Scott不自觉地软了腰。

Logan深深埋在Scott的身体里，感受对方紧裹着自己，虽然静止的感觉并不好受，但是这会儿他也没有进行律动。他们紧紧相贴，两人心跳的频率似乎都趋向一致。Logan空闲的手在Scott身上游走着，寻找一些连小队长自己也不知道的敏感点。渐渐的，Scott开始放松下来，诱人的香甜气息驱散了那股疼痛的苦涩，占了上风。

后臀粗糙的毛发触感让Scott知道Logan已经完全进来，Logan沉甸甸的大家伙撑在敏感的内壁上，Scott甚至能通过神经末梢将缠覆它的每一根青筋在脑海里还原，Scott叹息着收紧了一点，Logan知道Scott已经准备好接受，便低喘着开始轻轻耸动。

当抽送的从克制变得无所顾忌，Logan大开大合的动作就让Scott有些承受不住，越来越强烈的刺激从交合的地方传来。Scott试图闭上嘴唇，把那些因为涌动的快感而不自觉的发出啜泣一般的呻吟闷死在喉咙里，这太难了。Logan每一次抽送都精准地碾压过他的敏感点，小队长的双腿软得缠不住Logan的腰，只能脱力一般滑下来，蹬在床面。Scott湿漉漉的性器在两人下腹之间摩擦着，可怜兮兮地吐出了一点儿稀薄的体液。Scott想要喘息，灼热的吐息从他绯红的嘴唇中溢出，同时带出了他竭力也无法阻止的语无伦次的呜咽。

Logan时快时慢地抽送着，享受着小队长所给与的美妙的愉悦，他犯规的鼻子懂得Scott的气味代表什么，察觉到Scott的摇摇欲坠，Logan他抽出了一大半，而后用厚实的顶端研磨那最为敏感的一点，浅浅地戳刺着。Logan的手掌伸到Scott的下腹，他的手指擦过紧绷着的性器，只要再多一点，Scott就能越过临界，然而Logan只是圈住Scott开始抽动的根部，收紧了手指。

“放开——Logan……”Scott的声音颤抖起来，他无力地踢蹬了一下双腿，蜷缩起来的脚趾勾住了床单，他的双手紧紧扣着Logan的脊背，圆滑的指腹几乎要深入那些耸动的肌肉丛里。

“嘘，放松……”Logan粗喘了一声，他用力压制住Scott的挣扎，而后加速冲刺，很快甘美的收缩变得不规律，Logan最后一次撞进深处，把自己的浊液射进Scott的身体里。

Scott哽咽了一声，被浇灌的感觉让他不知所措，他艰难地呼吸着，张开的嘴唇几乎蓄不住涎液，近乎疼痛的快感让Scott扭动着腰身。他还被紧握着，所以只能被Logan强行送上了干高潮。Scott头脑一片空白，紧闭着眼帘后面似乎也炸开了一片璀璨的烟火，小队长感觉眼底灼热，泛红的眼角漫出了湿润的水光。

Logan掌握着他涨红的性器，Scott下腹的灼热无处发泄，被截断的快感在身体里到处乱窜，每一根神经都不堪重负一般。Logan低下头亲吻对方汗湿的额头，又在Scott的眼角尝到了与汗水不同的咸涩味道，Logan低哑地声音透露出了一丝暴虐的兴奋，他喃喃的声音近乎诱哄：“Good boy……”

随着呼吸，Logan深埋在Scott体内的凶器又精神抖擞起来，他重新开始抽动，硕大而坚硬的性器捣开紧致的甬道，在抽搐的内壁进行新一轮的进攻。

“Logan……”Scott觉得自己快要融化了，高潮的感觉被切断、被拉长，而他现在敏感得过分，迭起的快感已经多到满溢，可Scott没办法将它们释放出去，“放开我……”他浑身紧绷，在剧烈的摇晃中，他好几次被Logan大力的鞑伐撞得在床单上滑动，又被Logan毫不留情地拽回来。

Logan充耳不闻，他感觉到Scott的手指抓破了他的脊背，Scott的指甲修剪得很圆滑，可想而知现在的小队长有多么失控。那几道细细的伤痕很快痊愈，而微弱的刺痛简直像是催情剂一般让Logan更为兴奋，Scott抽搐痉挛的内部紧紧地裹着他，Logan舒服地低叹着，他一次又一次地撞开柔韧的内部，精准地碾压着身下的青年最敏感的腺体，Scott的气味变得越来越好闻，这是一个多好的良性循环。

Scott濒临极限，他的渴望灼烧得那么剧烈，只能本能地迎合着Logan的抽送，根本不知道自己在干什么；Logan喜欢极了他的反应，但还是一直没有松开紧握着Scott性器的手。Scott一开始还有力气挣扎，嘴里发出一些带着鼻音的诅咒，不过这些被Logan全部镇压下去了。Logan恪守着让Scott忍耐的原则，却并没有亏待自己，在漫长的交合中，他射了大概两到三次，而被限制的Scott却只能瘫软在床上，在Logan给与他的无射精高潮中无力地抽噎着，哭都哭不出来了。

Logan再一次射进Scott的身体里，Scott只是哽咽了一声，扬了一下头。Logan亲着Scott的嘴唇，安抚地用舌尖润湿Scott已然因为哭喊而干燥的嘴唇，他终于松开了手。Scott叹了一声，他在前几次自慰中其实已经将积蓄的精液射空了，Logan的压抑只是为了让他得到更多的没有负担的高潮，来平息他渴求的感觉，Scott这一次的释放，只有稀薄的体液从铃口缓慢地流淌出来。

Logan小心地抽出自己，调整了一下姿势，Scott发出细微的呻吟，却无力动弹。Logan俯下身，用唇舌包裹Scott被压抑过度的深红性器，轻微地吮吸前端，将内里的积蓄的体液更好地清出来。Scott已经完全没力气了，他感觉自己被彻底清空，只剩下一张表皮，风一吹就会飘走。

Scott浑身都是青青紫紫的吻痕和手印，看上去相当凄惨，敞开的双腿间更是一片狼藉，Logan不免有点儿心虚。Logan支起身体，按摩着Scott肌肉痉挛的大腿，直到它们不那么僵硬，而后他分开Scott的双腿，用手指摸了摸那使用过度的地方，它被操得太狠了，现在还有点合不拢，泛红的小穴流出了一些甚至被击打成泡沫的白浊，但目测没有受伤，Logan放心了一点。

过多的快感让Scott暂时平静了下来，热度逐渐褪去，他躺在那儿轻喘了一声，弓了一下身体，又不堪重负一般落回原地。他感到Logan将被子盖在自己身上，听见Logan起身离去的声音，然后是浴室里哗啦啦流泻的水声。Scott伸出手在床头附近摸了摸，没有发现他的眼镜，只能继续躺着平复自己的呼吸，迷迷糊糊地几乎要睡过去。

但黏糊糊的感觉让Scott有些不适，尤其是后方还流着些什么东西的感觉更是怪异，Scott想调动自己疲软的身体，去浴室清理，却有点儿无能为力。将自己清理干净的Logan冒着热气走进床铺，他能够嗅出小队长现在心情复杂，Logan想了一下，附身过去，拉过Scott将他打横抱起。

“Logan？”骤然的姿势变动让Scott浑身紧绷，他感到后穴残存的体液似乎滑了出来，他尴尬地试图收紧自己，因为他看不见，所以Scott不知道现在Logan的表情是什么样的，大概是一脸揶揄戏谑？

“没事，”Logan的声音没有什么情绪，像是平常一样，“我偶尔也会绅士一回。”

Logan将他抱进浴室，小心地放进盛着热水的浴缸里。热水很好地舒缓了Scott的肌肉，小队长脸上的表情变得温和了一些，他甚至很轻微地咕哝了一声，有点儿别扭反手想要清理自己。

Logan盯着Scott的动作，突然啧了一声，他站起来踏进浴缸，多了一个人的体积让一部分热水倾泻而出，浴缸不大，两个成年男人进去还显得有些拥挤。Scott不明所以，他就感觉自己被托起来拽到对方的怀里，他坐在Logan腿上，背后靠着Logan的胸膛，他不由得挣动了一下。

“不想水流光就别动了。”Logan哼笑一声，将温水水喉拧开。考虑到更为混乱的状态都被Logan看过了，再加上现在Scott也看不见对方，Scott便也停了下来，接受了Logan的帮助。

——TBC——   
爆字数了！【肾虚脸   
大概还几章完结了~


	7. Chapter 7

注意：NC-17，浴缸里单♂纯的清理，腿♂交，OOC及私设有，请谨慎食用。

七、

失去的视觉像是让皮肤相贴的压触肤觉放大了一样，坐在Logan腿上的Scott有些窘迫，他能感觉到自己压着Logan温热而坚硬的大腿。在Logan进浴缸的时候他就失了先机，现在也只能浑身僵硬地定在原地。不过，那一连串无法止歇的发泄已经榨干了Scott的精力，小队长一向挺直的脊背不由自主地松懈下来，他微微往后，无可奈何地发觉自己的背靠在了Logan的胸膛。

柔软而卷曲的毛发扫过Scott的背部，毛茸茸的触感让Scott不太自在地动了动。

“安分点，Scott。”Logan的声音穿破了重重的黑暗在Scott耳边响起，带着点儿习惯性地的不耐，听起来与他们在X学院因为某些事起了小分歧一般没什么不同。

只有我在纠结，真是不公平，有点脸热的Scott不由得想到。他觉得自己像是被那缸热水以及Logan的身躯双臂隔绝在一小方天地里，令人舒服的水流轻轻荡在他的皮肤，Scott已经不想去抵抗涌上来的倦意，他放松下来，安静地交出了某种权利。

Logan动了动腿，调整了一下两人的姿势，他这才发现小队长的身板在他怀里显得出乎意料的瘦削，对方的肩膀能够很好地嵌在自己的怀里，腰身也要小上一圈，Scott的双腿被自己健壮宽阔的大腿一衬更显得笔直而修长。

忽然，Logan想起了自己同X战警们的第一次任务，自己穿的就是Scott的备用战斗服。它有点小，带着一丝洗涤剂也无法洗净的Scott的气味，那时候他还颇为不适扯了扯领子，而且被陌生的气息包裹，让Logan本能的不爽。

不过现在，Logan却觉得，再没有比两人气味交混更美妙的味道了。

Logan打开了热水喉和下水塞，浴缸里形成了一个单向水流，热水熏蒸得他们皮肤都有点泛红，Scott身躯上、尤其是脖颈旁边遍布的印记也愈加鲜红。Logan凑近了一点，手指向上下意识地用手指摸了摸Scott低垂着头时后颈突出的几枚骨节，在他摸到一处凹陷时后者明显的颤抖了一下，Logan挑了挑眉，记下了这个发现。

Scott后脑处的发丝并不长，还绵延成了一个角的形状，看起来莫名有点可爱。Logan想到这里时候摇了摇头，把自己脑袋里乱七八糟的想法甩开，开始给Scott清洁。他一手搂着Scott的腰，让他靠得更近，另一只手从他的脊柱线条滑向臀缝。Logan用手指抚摸到那个刚刚被自己使用过的地方，按摩着那圈略微肿起的褶皱，用指腹并不深入地进出，从而引导出内里被他浇灌进去的体液。Scott的身体比水还热，深入的时候Logan觉得自己的手指像是触摸着柔软的火焰。想到刚才香艳的情景，Logan下腹又热了起来，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，吞咽了一下，可是这缓解不了体内的干渴。

那个难以启齿的地方被Logan细致地开拓和清理，Scott能够感觉到对方手指的每个动作，探入进出时交替着的略微粗大的骨节与匀称的指节，以及温水流入内部时敏感的黏膜所感受到的热意，这些的刺激都让Scott觉得一股电流从尾椎一路蔓延到后脑，激得他头皮发麻。

当然，Scott能够察觉到自己的后臀顶着一根硬热的东西，青年的表情有一瞬间的微妙，刚刚消散的羞窘又卷土重来，他想要转头，同时又觉得自己很蠢。Logan的手指臂像是铁钳一样环着他的腰，Scott的双手也被那条手臂锁在自己身侧，而小队长的双腿无法着力，这让Scott没办法移动。何况Scott还得闭着眼睛，当然也看不见Logan的表情。

可是背对Logan的Scott却能感觉到，身后男人的视线似乎仍然落在自己身上。

安静的浴室里只能听见细微的流水声，Scott抿着嘴唇没有说话，只是呼吸加重并且急促了一些。Scott后背所紧贴的胸膛传来了Logan的心跳，一下一下的，有力而沉稳，Scott的杂乱思绪似乎也被这规律的起伏而理顺了一样。没过多久，Logan松开了禁锢着Scott的手臂，他低哑地说道：“好了。”

Scott应了一句，他挪了一下身体，就觉得Logan浑身隆起的肌肉更加紧绷。两人的皮肤还贴合着，属于Logan的热度明明白白的传了过来，那根火热的大家伙戳着他的后腰，而Logan却并没有管自己未消解的欲望，或者开口要求什么。

Scott喃喃地说了一句话，正在想自己该怎么站起来的Logan略带意外地看向小队长通红的耳朵。Scott以为他没听清，便耐心地再次重复了一遍，他说得很慢却语义明确：“我可以帮你，但是别射进……呃……我不想再洗一次。”

“你不是累了？”Logan不知道自己该作何表情，可他无法否认这句话挑起了自己更为浓重的欲望，饥饿感在Logan的喉头滚动。

闻言，Scott的耳朵更红了，Logan没有犹豫很久，反正任何时候他都行动力非凡。Logan的手臂从Scott的侧腰斜斜箍住他，手掌握住对方的肩膀，他让Scott向上坐了一点，就把自己早已勃起的性器戳进青年紧闭的腿根之间，在青年的耳边低声说：“借用你的腿。”温热的气息让怀中的人僵硬了一刻。

Logan双腿弯曲，用力夹住Scott的腿，Scott的大腿肌肉带着锻炼出来的匀称紧实，不过在这会儿却格外适合。这不是个方便的姿势，Scott的全部重量落在Logan的身上，Logan自然不觉得费力。Logan猛力挺动着，对方的肩胛骨压在他的胸膛，Logan几乎用整个身体裹住了Scott。同时，他也支撑着对方。Scott随着Logan的撞击而晃动，膝盖有点发软，他被Logan制住腰臀而动弹不得，不时因为被挤压到囊袋而低吟，他反手抓着Logan横在他胸前的手臂，手指慢慢收紧。

Logan没有特意挑起对方的情欲，只是不时偏头嗅着Scott的气味，他咬着Scott线条漂亮的肩膀，来抑住那越来越粗重的喘息。牙刃陷入皮肤的压力让Scott觉得像是被某种掠食者捕获。

水的阻力让一切动作都有点发涩，水流、肉体以及白瓷的相互击打声在周围荡漾。

终于，身后的人猛地喘了一声，平静了下来，相贴皮肤传来的急促有力的跳动变得平缓。Logan把下巴靠在浑身紧绷的Scott肩上，他用脸侧的胡茬搔着对方颈侧，而后略带歉意地亲吻青年后肩，用嘴唇摩擦着新咬出来的吻痕。Scott感受到大腿内侧火辣辣的摩擦感还留存其间，不用多想就知道那里的皮肤已经发红，它隐藏在水下，没有被两人注意到。热意从下身蔓延了上来，Scott发出了一丝像是小动物受伤时哀鸣的声音，他觉得他已经精疲力竭了，可是他无法平息，Scott不知道自己的身体为什么会如此不知满足。

“没关系，没关系。”Logan抽了抽鼻子，他嗅到了Scott散发出来的费洛蒙，Logan把手滑向Scott的后臀，轻车熟路般用手指探入，而后轻轻地揉着敏感点，想以此帮助Scott解决他的情欲。

Logan给与的快感很柔和，并没有迅猛的侵略性，它一波一波涌动着，就像是浸泡在身体周围的热水。迷迷糊糊的Scott叹着气，躺进Logan的怀里的身躯放松了下来，他卸了所有力道，意识渐渐滑入了黑暗。

——TBC——   
  
更完肉就更别的文，不过我最近有点忙，所以要慢慢来_(:з」∠)_~   
有小伙伴在看就留个评论呗~


	8. Chapter 8

注意：NC-17，睡X。

八、

浴缸的清理和安抚结束之后，Logan把睡着了的Scott抱回床铺。Logan打算坐到床边的椅子上休息一会儿，考虑到自己的噩梦，再加上今晚已经足够混乱了，Logan可不想明天见到被自己捅成蜂窝煤的小队长躺在他的身边。

过了大约两三个小时，本就警觉的Logan听到床上有了动静，他睁开眼睛，看见睡着了的Scott又皱着眉轻声低吟起来了。Scott脸颊潮红，拱动着身体不太舒服的样子，Logan知道对方又陷入了情欲，这会儿却是因为疲惫没有彻底醒来。

Logan这种大块头的外形总让人觉得，他是那种习惯靠蛮力征服的粗暴的男人，但这明显是以貌取人。Logan知道自己的能力有多强，也清楚他的体质毕竟和常人有区别，而性爱在他眼里是一件享受的事情，所以他一般都比较克制，酣畅淋漓的爽一回就好，从不强迫对方。所以，Logan也没如此放纵过，这倒是意外之喜。

Logan记得Scott不想再去清理，他还是用了安全套。Logan轻轻地上床躺进被子里，他从后面抱着Scott，贴近对方。他轻抚Scott赤裸的后背，手指顺着脊柱的线条像下，轻车熟路地揉弄了一下那处已经略微肿起的褶皱，而后Logan极为缓慢地将自己埋入Scott的身体里。被开拓清理过的甬道柔软极了，Logan顺畅地闯了进去，已经适应了的内壁反射性地挤压过来，想将阻挡入侵者，不过已经无能为力了。Scott还是没清醒，但也被刺激到了，他想要翻身却被Logan的拥抱所制止，身前的Scott发出了轻微的哼声，身体本能地颤抖了一下。

“Logan……”Scott含糊地呼唤让Logan放轻了力道。

“OK，OK，睡吧……”Logan发出哄孩子般柔和的声音，他慢慢地动腰，研磨着Scott内部的敏感处，察觉到身前的小队长重新安静了下来。在Logan怀里昏睡的Scott乖顺极了，只是在Logan用力过大的时候发出柔软的哼声，这种甜腻的呻吟Logan还是第一次听见，Logan的冲动更为剧烈了一些。不过，考虑到做得太过火的话Scott会被弄醒，Logan还是放弃了让小队长继续发出这种声音的打算。

Logan恢复缓慢的频率后，Scott放松了一些，Logan被应激性的收缩裹得舒服极了，他吸了口气，克制着自己激烈的渴望。Logan鼻腔充盈着Scott的气息，他低下头亲吻Scott的耳后发间，感觉胸腔里漫出一种莫名的平和情绪。Logan也没有在意，他牢牢环抱着Scott，挺腰耸动。

过了一会儿，Logan无奈地想到，这回真是把小队长“迷奸”了。

鉴于Scott已经累得无法思考了，所以处在半梦半醒之间的他，基本上没有心力去理解他们出了浴缸之后到底又发生了什么，不过，他感到一种并不激烈的舒适感在身体里蔓延，也没有察觉到有什么不适的地方，所以他还是沉入梦乡。

Scott梦到自己坐着一辆巴士穿越原始森林，山路崎岖不平，所以他跟着那辆车一起不断颠簸起伏，但好在他在一个温暖的安全座位，还系牢了安全带，所以不至于被颠出车外。

不知过了多久，Scott从浅眠中醒来，他慢慢地恢复意识，感官渐渐回到他的身体。Scott侧躺着，感觉自己被搂在一个强壮而灼热的怀抱里，Logan的手臂充满占有欲一般横在他的腰际，而他的肩胛抵在对方宽阔的胸膛，两人交叠的肢体热乎乎的，相贴的皮肤上带着湿润的汗水。

Scott浑身——尤其是腰到膝盖那一部分——酸痛得要命，他不由动了动身体，在察觉到下身微妙的饱胀感时就僵住了身体，他意识到自己与身后的人还保持交合的姿势，而他那微小的动作，让Logan蛰伏在他体内的欲望苏醒了。Logan半硬着的性器一点点重新精神抖擞起来，被拓开的感觉让Scott周身皮肤起了层薄栗。

不能多加动弹的Scott不由得发出一声细微的喘息，他感到身后的Logan叹息一声，那禁锢自己的手臂松动了一点。Logan用手握住Scott的腰，将自己缓缓抽离出来。接着，他放开Scott，翻身坐起，掀开被子时冷空气的灌入让Scott颤抖了一下。Logan取下盛着自己体液的橡胶制品，将它打了个结丢到床边的垃圾桶里。

缩在被子里的Scott松了口气，他调动自己疲惫地肌肉，翻动了一下，他想至少在自己的腰不那么酸之前并不打算坐起来。Scott挣扎着向枕头边伸手，想要摸到自己的眼镜，他闭着眼睛皱起眉头，徒劳地摸索了半天。

小队长当然找不到自己的眼镜，因为Logan早就抢先一步把那副眼镜握在手里，坏心眼的Wolverine翘着嘴角，觉得Scott因为找不到眼镜而不自觉地有些气鼓鼓的样子可爱极了，不过他见好就收，欣赏完了Scott难得的稚气后将眼镜递了过去。

Scott完全不知道Logan的小动作，他接过之后还很有礼貌地道了声“谢谢”。不过，Scott一开口就被自己哑的不成样子的声音吓了一跳，他吞咽着，感觉自己嘴里有一股血腥味儿，但他的喉咙除了有些干燥以外并不太疼。

Logan看到Scott舔了一下自己干燥的嘴唇，鲜红的舌尖从分开的嘴唇中一闪而逝，给Scott的唇瓣上留下一道湿痕，男人记得Scott嘴唇柔软而温热的触感，他觉得自己心脏重重的跳了一下。

Logan轻咳一声，这会儿倒是自己有些停不下来了，为了平息自己的躁动，男人站起身走向酒店的便携冰箱，他从里面拿了罐冰啤酒，启开瓶盖，一口喝干，而后Logan想了想，还拿了一罐柳橙汁，并且又为自己拿了一罐啤酒。

Logan浑身赤裸，大大咧咧地朝Scott走过来，或许他自己都没有意识到，某种雄性本能让他正向着Scott展现着自己雄健的身躯，以此吸引对方的注意。抛开其他因素不谈，Logan确实有足够自傲的资本，他有着几乎完美的比例：宽阔的肩膀、健壮的臂弯、胸肌腹肌块块分明，窄腰、长腿，扎实的筋肉蕴含着惊人的力量和速度。

房间四角的昏黄顶灯流淌一般照射在Logan身上，男人身体上的毛发都被映得变成了金色，那些健美的肌肉或被镀上晶亮的高光、或被落下柔和的阴影，他整个人看上去就像是一尊古希腊雕塑，当然，雕塑手里一般拿的都是刀剑，也没见拿两罐饮料的。

“喏。”Logan盘腿坐上床，把那罐橙汁丢到床铺上的隆起，而后Scott的手臂从被窝里探出来，将饮料抓牢。Logan好整以暇地看着小队长艰难地靠坐在床头，同样一丝不挂的Scott坐得歪斜，他拉开易拉罐咕咚咕咚地喝着果汁。

Logan的目光不由自主地落在Scott身上遍布的情欲痕迹，尤其是胸口被咬得艳红的两处凸起。半晌，他故作镇定地拽回视线，专注于自己手上的罐装啤酒，他喝了几口冰凉的酒液，压下心头的躁动。

“我觉得嘴里有股血腥味。”清甜的果汁让Scott干涸的喉咙舒服了一些，他把空罐子放到床头柜上，皱起眉头，Scott眉心处拧出了几条纹路，他还略微偏头像是在思考。

闻言，Logan感觉有些尴尬，他不想告诉Scott那是自己的血。小队长在睡梦里还记得咬着嘴唇以免发出太大的声响，所以作为让Scott发出呻吟的元凶，Logan送上了自己的手指。还在睡觉的Scott是无意识的，所以只咬破了Logan手上的一点皮，不然Logan还真担心他的金属骨骼把Scott的牙给崩断。

“嗯，我看看？”想把话题带走的Logan凑上前去，他偏了偏头以避开眼睛的遮挡。Scott还没有反应过来，“呃”了一声，张嘴想要说话，Logan果断地附身压了下来，把小队长未出口的语句吞进了胃里。

两人的唇瓣互相磨蹭，Logan不太安分的舌头很自然地沿着Scott口腔内壁的软肉滑过，他尝到了啤酒和果汁交混的味道。又轻又热的吐息喷洒在彼此的脸上，Logan的舌头搜刮着所有它能触到的东西，Scott觉得自己嘴里像是流窜着一道柔软的闪电，它带着电流掠过自己的齿龈和上颚，把口腔黏膜的每一根敏感神经都麻痹了起来，让他几乎想不起自己原先是在做什么。Scott的舌头想要逃脱，而有些不耐烦的Logan直接将它捕捉起来，搅动着纠缠。

半晌，Logan才放过已经有些气喘的Scott，Scott的头发被Logan揉得更乱，几缕潮湿的额发搭在前额。Scott赤着上身，皱成一团的被子遮盖他腰部以下，看上去略显狼狈而又可口，完全没有以前在学院里一丝不苟的样子。

Logan看到Scott几乎要恼羞成怒了，连忙开口道：“我没有尝到血的味道。”活像是刚才的亲吻只是一个单纯的求证，没有其他旖旎的心思。

听他这么说，本来还有些郁闷的Scott忍俊不禁，Logan一本正经的表情让他心里憋闷的感觉消散了不少。Logan察觉到一直环绕着Scott身边的、让自己不舒服的情绪终于变得轻快。

小队长咕哝了一句什么，重新躺回被褥，他摘下了眼镜放在一伸手就能够到的枕边，在温暖的被窝里伸展着肢体，看上去就是想要继续休息的意思。而Logan没有因为无视而不满，他看着Scott散在枕头上的柔软棕发和露出的脸颊，习惯性拧紧的眉头也跟着松了一两分。

Logan扫了一眼墙上的挂钟，已经是拂晓时分，再过不久，太阳就要升起了。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

注意：没肉了，OOC及私设有，请谨慎食用。

九、

阳光从没有完全拉严实的窗帘缝隙中透了进来，在被子上留下了一道浅金色的光痕。一片安静中，那团白色隆起动了动，有些许细小的布料纤维因为震动而扬起，跳跃在光芒之下。

迷迷糊糊中，Scott感觉到酸疼感像是逐渐上涨的海潮一般涌向自己，大累一场后他足足的睡了一觉，这会儿也休息够了便慢慢地清醒过来。Scott依然闭着眼睛，他伸出手将眼镜摸过来戴上，等到睁开眼睛后他才发现，Logan早就已经离开。Scott没有感到意外，这是意料之中的事情。

Scott没法对之前发生的事情做出评价，他叹了一口气，记忆深处浮现出了昨晚和Logan——他的男性队友，而且两人关系还一直不太融洽——滚做一团的情形。这件事情的发生还是由于Scott的失误，Logan充其量只算是火上浇油，而Scott也不能说自己对此反感得只想忘掉它。Scott没有尝试过如此激烈的性爱，与同性也是第一次，但他得承认，昨晚在他所有的经历中毫无疑问排名第一，他的身体除了累极的疲惫之外，还带着餍足了的慵懒。想起Logan昨晚狂野却也不失温柔的表现，Scott甚至没有察觉到有一阵莫名的情绪从他的脑海中很快地闪过。

浑身赤裸的Scott慢腾腾地坐起来，随意地扫视了一下房间，他的目光在落到椅子上摆着的自己随意折叠好的衣裤时停顿了一下。

他拿过那套衣裤，它们虽然皱巴巴的，不过被洗净烘干了，还散发着一股投币式自助洗衣机特有的柠檬洗衣液的香味，Scott心里感觉有些微妙。

下到前台，Scott得知Logan已经结过账了，他倒也不再纠结。看到前台员工有些犹疑地盯着自己的脖子，他瞥了一眼光滑的大理石台面，发现自己即使把衬衫扣到最后一颗纽扣，也遮不住他裸露在外的皮肤上那些看起来几乎有点吓人的、青青紫紫的皮下出血，他看上去就像被什么人暴揍了一顿。Scott暗暗决定先去药店买几枚创可贴再回X学院，不然吓到学生就不好了。

回到学院，躲过众人的Scott待在房间里在把自己收拾得能够见人才出来，有几个学生看着Scott一脸憔悴还向他询问，小队长依然很温和地答复说“只是没有睡好”。

星期天一天，Scott都没有见到Logan，他在松了口气之余又觉得好笑，Scott多少能够理解Logan的心性，他自认为自己也不会是一个玩不起的人。

所以，到了晚上，Logan在餐厅里见到在吃夜宵的Scott时，后者已经恢复常态。在Scott身后的Logan表情复杂，他看着低头吃着墨西哥卷饼的小队长的发旋，Scott棕色发丝柔韧而潮湿的触感像是还在残留在他的指尖，不知道出于什么心态，Logan低声叫了一句：“Hey，Scott。”

Scott闻言，抬头瞟了他一眼，他把嘴里的食物吞了下去才开口：“Hi，Logan。”除了有点沙哑以外，活像是什么事情都没有发生。

Logan发现面前这个戴上了眼镜的小队长依然是几天前的Scott，对方的情绪很好地锁在了那副红色眼镜背后，这让Logan感觉有些莫名的不爽。

Scott没留时间让Logan仔细思考那种不爽的由来是什么，他收拾好空盘子，走向出口。Logan的身躯挡住了餐厅门，Scott耐心地站了几秒，发现自己面前的男人还在那里皱着眉头思考着什么，于是他好脾气地提醒道：“让一下。”

这回，倒是Logan反应不过来了，他错身让Scott从他身前走过，一阵儿熟悉的气味浮在鼻端。Logan微微低头看向Scott，后知后觉地发现对方换了一件赭石色的高领薄线衫。Logan稍高一些，他敏锐的视觉能够看见Scott领口下的皮肤露出了创可贴的一角。

皮鞋踩在木质地板的声响不大，但是Logan的注意力却也不由自主地被它吸引，Scott走得很慢也很稳，他不会让自己的虚弱暴露人前，Logan太清楚这一点了，可是对方的掩饰让他心里的不爽加重一些。

“Logan，你怎么了？”Jean走到餐厅正想吃些零食，就看见Logan像是雕塑一样站在门边，那一脸阴郁的样子配着斜斜打在脸上的灯光，可能会把来偷吃的孩子吓哭。

“没事。”Logan挠了挠头，虽然知道Jean未经允许不会轻易探查别人的思绪，可他心中有鬼，自然不敢看心灵感应者关切的表情。他对着曾经和Scott竞争追求过的女孩儿感觉有些窘，这是他和Scott关系不和的导火索，即使最后Jean没有选择他们中的任何一个，而且后来的相处让Logan融入了X-Men这个集体，和大家成为了亲密的战友和同伴，他与Scott的关系也依然存着一些怪异的别扭。

如今，他们一手将两人的关系向更为诡异的方向促成发展了。

Logan和Scott都是善于掌控自己的人，他们不声不响地好像达成了一个不需言明的协议：那疯狂的一夜就是个意外，他们依然是性格不合的同事队友，不会有更多别的什么了。

除了知觉敏锐的Jean和Charles，其他的人也只感觉Logan与Scott又闹了别扭，这太常见，他们都没有多想。细微的不对劲累积在Logan的心里，那让他有些暴躁，这造成了他在几个星期后的周六，决定离开学院，出门一趟。

摩托车的引擎声划破了前庭的安静，坐在房间里看书的Scott听到之后，不由得挑了挑眉。他意识到自己的Baby又被Logan偷骑了出去，小队长站起身拉开窗帘，大门方向远远地亮着车灯，而那光亮很快也消失不见。

这几周Logan忙得要命，休息日都没出去放松过，想来也憋得狠。Scott回想起以前Logan的习惯，松开窗帘坐下来，过了几分钟，他发现自己迟迟没有翻页。

Scott用手指梳理了一下自己的额发，觉得自己像个高中女生似的为了一点点情感上的小事而烦恼，这可有点不像话了。想到了高中女生，他又想到了那个性格倔强的女孩儿，他后来也去那里寻找过Stacy，不过那孩子一直避而不见。帮助别人也需要对方的同意，Scott不会勉强她。

黑夜把一切都包容得很好，Logan将Scott的宝贝姑娘停好，迈着闲散的步伐走在暗处小巷里，他出众的能力带领他走向鳞次栉比的楼宇间最幽暗的地方。路过酒吧的时候，一位金发女郎挎着一位高挑的男性走进酒吧，两人看上去很是亲密，而Logan没有什么特别的想法。

顺着气味信息，Logan在阴暗小巷里找到了他的目标，那个女孩儿依然穿着紧身的皮背心好皮短裤，画着浓妆，只是这会儿她被几个高大的男人们围在墙角，那些男人全副武装，戴着手套。没有皮肤的接触，Stacy的变种能力无法发挥作用。Logan听到男人们粗野的声音要她给点钞票来“孝敬”，仗着人多和体形差想要“教训”这个不知好歹的女孩。

这次就没有像Scott那么傻的人上前帮忙了，或许有人见到这一幕了，也在那边人多势众的情况败下阵来，目不斜视的快速离开。Logan觉得有些凑巧，不过他还是上前去劝解。推搡和污言秽语意味着无法和平解决，这个时候只能诉诸暴力。Logan从来不觉得那是什么坏事，有时候人们就需要被打倒才能知道自己是多么愚蠢。挑衅者所仰仗的东西在Logan眼里就是个笑话，对手们太过笨拙，只会咋咋呼呼地冲上前来挥舞着硕大的拳头，全身都是破绽。

没几分钟，Logan就把他们撂倒了，他斜着眼看向坐在墙角的女孩子。

“能走吗，”Logan看着她戒备的样子，活像一只炸了毛的黑猫，他花了好一会儿才想起女孩的名字，“S……Stacy？”

听到这个名字，Stacy眨了眨眼睛看向他，她化着的眼线已经花了，黑乎乎的一团让她的眼睛显得格外的大。Logan这时才发现，Stacy额头上的花纹是皮肤本来就有的，她只是用色粉勾勒出来，让它们不显得突兀，更像是特意画出的花纹。

被叫出了名字的Stacy抿着被涂成紫红色的嘴唇，她想了半天也没认出面前的男人是谁。Logan看她的表情就知道对方在想什么，努努嘴说道：“……那个戴着红眼镜的老师。”

“呃……”Stacy想起来了那个倒霉蛋，说来也好玩，他还来找过自己几次，不过Stacy早就逃之夭夭躲到别的街上去了。她这时见被人家的朋友逮住，便有些自暴自弃地放松了下来：“好吧。”

Logan知道这种在边缘的环境里生活有多难，所以他没想为难这个小女孩，他看着靠坐在角落的Stacy，问道：“能走吗？”

Stacy没有回答，她动了动脚腕，发现一阵疼痛，她咬着牙站了起来，拖着伤腿试探着想要离开，见Logan没有拦住她，便打算绕过去。那个男人又动了，他蹲下身，朝女孩摆了个“上来”的姿势：“你打算去哪？”

“……”Stacy有些迷糊，这个男人既然认识她，当然也该明白她是一个不能触碰的人，这又是什么意思。

Logan偏过头看着站在那里狐疑不定的女孩，他突然想起那个同样不敢让人接触的、在初次见面穿着宽大斗篷隐藏自己的女孩子，不由得放软了声音道：“我送你，你只要给还一样东西。”

Stacy想了一下，她握着拳想要让那阵能够控制他人的热意攥在手心里，而后伏上了男人厚实的脊背。

——TBC——  
*小队穿的是衬衣里面的这件~单穿的~

下章完结，大概……   
爆字数了！   
  
两个别扭的家伙呀~我发现我好喜欢妹子攻略专业毕业的狼叔【x】~   
有在看的小伙伴来回复评论吧~


	10. Chapter 10

十、

虽然Scott有点心神不宁，不过他很快就调整了过来，半个小时前他就备好课了。这个时间的住宿区已经熄灯，只有一些为了方便学生起夜的壁灯和应急灯还亮着。洗漱完毕，换上睡衣的Scott打算再看一会儿书，他犹豫了一瞬，走向窗边，Scott透过拉开窗帘的窗户张望着学院外的景色。天色早就全部暗了下来，黑蓝色的天穹上嵌着几颗残星。晚风吹过学院大宅旁的树林，黑色树影摇摆着发出沙沙的声响，Scott眯了眯眼睛，巨大的前庭除了路灯以外并没有其他的光亮。

猜也知道Logan今晚不会回来了，Scott意识到自己在想什么的时候有点迷惑地皱了皱眉头，他确实常常为了学生们去约束Logan的行为，比如不要在公共场合吸烟，别在孩子们面前说脏话什么的，但Scott不认为自己有资格管束Logan的私生活。

Scott摸摸鼻子，躺上床，拉高了被子盖住自己。

Logan到达学院时已是深夜，他乱七八糟的头发证明了他是从公路上一路狂飙回来的，不过成功地完成了自己预期的目标，Logan的心情还是相当愉悦。皮靴踩在木质地板上发出了轻微的响声，静谧的氛围让Logan感到了一种类似安心的感觉，他路过娱乐室时，听到里面传出来欢快的音乐声音。

娱乐室的门半掩着，Logan往里瞄了一眼，发现Jones还缩在沙发上。Jones抱着抱枕看着卡通片，跳动的荧光映在小男孩的眼镜上，不过那孩子眨了眨眼睛，卡通片又调到了动物世界。Logan见小男孩看得专注，便收回视线迈步走了过去，他可不打算打扰他，不过明天还是要去提醒Jones多加注意眼睛，小小年纪都已经近视了。

男人走到了Scott房间门口，思考了一瞬，还是轻轻地敲了敲门。房内很安静，Logan正以为对方睡了，就听到了软底拖鞋踏在地上的声音，轻微的响动中，房门应声而开。

Scott穿着宽松的白色短袖衫和浅蓝短裤，脸上戴着红色的日常眼镜，由于距离的接近，Logan嗅到了Scott身上散发出来的薄荷沐浴乳的香味。学院的日用品都是统一采购的，Logan对此很是熟悉。Logan抽抽鼻子，觉得那阵儿干净的味道加上了Scott本身的气息，嗅起来就有些与众不同了。Logan眨了眨眼睛，发现自己回忆起了几周前某些不可言说的画面，一下有点说不出话。Logan不太自在，他微微转头，目光游移，时不时看向面前的小队长。

两人面面相对，都没有出声。

Scott没有料到对方没有在外面过夜，而且他心里居然浮现出一丝愉悦。他疑惑地看了一眼杵在门口的Logan，摸不清对方来找自己是做什么，只不过Scott的耐心直到Logan侧了一下身体为止，映入眼帘的东西让Scott些微的放松一下子就沉重了起来。

“Logan，你有什么事吗？”Scott不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，他干巴巴地开口道，“没事就早点休息吧。”说着，Scott就要关门，这倒让还在犹豫的Logan猝不及防。Logan往门口跨了一步，手指一下就握住了门板，止住了Scott的动作。

他看到面前的Scott不耐烦地挑了一下眉，那道丝绒般的眉毛越出了一点儿眼镜的遮挡，Logan能察觉到Scott身上突然泛起轻微的烦躁和不忿，但他也不知道自己又在哪里惹到Scott了，明明刚刚还好好的。Logan撑着门的力道一直没有松懈，Scott嘴上客气地道着晚安，嘴角依然上翘着，牵起的几缕笑纹显得有些虚假，Logan被对方微妙的不爽带得心烦意乱。

他想起了小队长被自己无故挑衅的情景，那时Scott也是像在嘲笑着什么，不过和此刻的表情有些不同，Logan闻到了一阵压抑的失望，而他对此毫无头绪。

Scott以为Logan又来寻衅滋事，他想要说话又顾虑到现在是深夜，Scott不打算吵到学生们，只能叹一口气，平息自己突如其来的怒意。Logan很快察觉到这种莫名其妙的僵持不太好，他知道即使是休息日，小队长也忙得很，或许Scott怒气的来源是因为自己打扰到了他的休息。所以，Logan直接用空闲的手从口袋里掏出了一个褐色的皮夹，往前递了递说：“给你。”

Scott一怔，一下就失去了关门的力气，他看着自己失落已久的钱包，想说的话被尽数噎得咽了回去。他很快回忆起几个礼拜之前的那个夜晚，一股怪异的心情油然而生。他偏着头看向Logan，似乎是想问他这到底是什么意思。

Logan看到小队长的表情就知道他在困惑，他抿了抿嘴唇，开口道：“给你拿回来了。”

这算是示好？Scott当然知道那个女孩儿有多难说服，他在空余时间去询问过Stacy的朋友，打算采用迂回战术。这会儿看到Logan似乎因为他曾经说过的话和那个女孩也有了接触，可能还成为了朋友，不过Scott没有怀疑这个钱包是通过什么不合适的手段拿回来的，他知道Logan很有分寸。

Scott低低地开口道：“谢谢。”而后，他接过那个钱包，皮夹轻薄了很多，里面的钱都不在了，不过估计还留着一些信用卡之类的东西。

“晚安。”Logan完成了今晚的首要任务，便也不再久留，他转身离开，却在身后发出关门声时不由得叹了口气。其实，Logan早就想要问清楚Scott到底是怎么想到，可他看见Scott的脸在自己拿出钱夹的时候很快泛出一丝红色，他意识到或许对方并不想多谈。

回到房间，Logan把自己脱了个精光，衣服被他随便地扔在地上。Logan走进浴室，直直地站在花洒下面用冰凉的水流冲洗着自己，透明的液体顺着他鼓胀着的肌肉纹理向下流淌，冷水的刺激冷却着他体表的热意。

薄荷味的泡沫顺着水流旋转着流入下水道，Logan又想到了刚才 Scott身上和此刻的自己一样的气味，他不由得有了一种两人气息交混的错觉。Logan感到有一阵莫名的负面情绪正压在他的心上，他皱紧着眉头，仔细回忆着刚才Scott为什么忽然发怒，又为什么对着自己流露出了一丝失望的情绪。Logan把自己洗干净后还是百思不得其解，他撇了撇嘴，关好水喉，从置物架拿了一块毛巾随意地擦了擦，就赤着身子走了出来。

他把毛巾搭在肩膀，套上了一条黑色的拳击短裤，正在思考的时候，Logan突然嗅到了一阵儿甜腻的香水味。Logan的动作一顿，目光落在丢在地上的衣裤上。

在帮助Stacy的时候，Logan就被那个女孩蹭了一身劣质香水，当时他还没有在意，这会儿把自己洗干净之后，香水味就显得突兀起来。他觉得仿佛有什么东西入侵到自己的范围内，于是Logan走过去，将那几件脏衣服抓了起来，打算丢进洗衣篮里。

Logan出门时穿的是米黄色的衬衫，他将那件衬衫拿起来以后就发现衣服领口处有好几个歪歪斜斜的口红印，大概是Stacy心中不服，趁Logan不注意捣的乱，想要给他制造一些麻烦。确实挺麻烦的，Logan又好气又好笑的看着那几个紫红色的印子，心里想着自己还要费力去清洗。

一个念头从Logan的心中闪过，他记得Scott态度的变化是他在迟疑地转头时产生的，而那个角度，Scott恰好会看见自己领子旁边的印子，一个大胆的猜测窜进了Logan的脑海，他把那几件衣服一丢，胡乱套了一下背心，就朝他的隔壁大步走去。

再次听到门响的时候，Scott已经睡得有些迷糊，他戴着为了睡觉特制的红宝石薄晶体眼罩，倒是不用摸索自己的眼镜。Scott还没来得及坐起来，就看到Logan一脸凝重地朝他冲过来。Scott心里转过了两三个念头，准备拉下眼罩把不安分的Logan丢出去时，对方立刻开口道：“我知道了。”

“什么？”见Logan没有发疯的意图，Scott卸下了戒备，他有些疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，刚刚睡着就被打断的感觉非常不好，如果Logan不能给他一个好的理由，他真的要从二楼把他射出去。

Logan站在床边长话短说的简述了一遍他今晚的经历，而后他朝床上的小队长脸上露出了一个暧昧的笑容：“你误会了什么？”

闻言，Scott有些反应不过来，他看向Logan，感到一阵突如其来的危机感——那种被野兽盯上了的感觉。

“我知道了。”Logan重复了一遍，他上床凑近了Scott。Logan在后者下意识往后靠的时候捉住了他的肩膀，越加靠近。Logan可以嗅到空气里弥漫的Scott散发出的费洛蒙的味道，带着一点紧张与困惑的情绪，它们不算浓郁，但也让Logan几乎无法压抑自己喉咙里将溢出的声音：“我知道了。”

骤然的接近让Scott看不清楚Logan的表情，但是在双唇相接时，Scott没有抗拒。他启开柔软的嘴唇，让Logan用舌头探入他湿润的口腔。Logan将自己贴近了Scott，手掌环过Scott的颈项，用指腹抚摸着对方发热的耳根，他们互相吮吸着彼此的舌，搅动着纠缠。Logan一点一点地加深了这个吻，让它变得更加缠绵和激烈。就像是漂泊的旅人终于找到了方向，Logan感觉到了一阵深沉的满足。他早就该这么做了，该死的，他居然踌躇了那么久，白白浪费了那么多时间。

Scott心下喟叹，好吧，那些莫名的愉快和烦躁的原因，他也知道了。

——FIN——

彩蛋：

也许是因为Logan以自己为例“我在这里过得很好，有吃不完的牛肉和喝不完的啤酒”的利诱，或者只是被Scott所说的“你可以学习怎么更好的运用你的天赋”的劝解，Stacy最终还是来到了X学院，成为了一名学生。

X学院确实有好处，至少Stacy终于理解了自己的能力并不是控制别人，而是控制别人的费洛蒙，使对方产生相应的生理反应，而且并不致命，她发现自己也不像她想的那么可怕。

某天，Stacy在Logan的课上睡着了，于是Logan把她留下来批评一顿。

Stacy从不知道这个看起来只会动手大块头也那么的啰嗦，于是她朝着Logan一伸手，经过训练，她已经能够在不用接触的时候就发动攻击啦~

在房间里批改作业的Scott听到自己的门发出一阵巨响，他不耐烦地回头：“Logan，你怎么又不记得敲……”最后一个“门”还没出口，他就觉得自己被拦腰抱起，一阵天旋地转中被Logan压在床铺。

“Scott，”Logan忍到了极致，他诚恳地对一脸懵逼的小队道了声歉，“对不起。”

……

“今天下午的文学鉴赏课改为自习。”Jean走进了一间教室说道，而后无意识地朝住宿区看了一眼，叹了口气。

——彩蛋FIN——

完结啦！这个就是一篇傻白甜肉啦~大家看得开心就好了~  
这本应该会出小薄本，然后再加一点肉，或者彩蛋的肉章？~本子大概只会印小几十本，毕竟只是留念啦~  
于是，谢谢各位观看，感谢诸位小伙伴一直以来的鼓励~

凄凉星殁  
2016/10/2


	11. Chapter 11

番外一、

也许Stacy是对Logan以自己为例，说着“我在这里过得很好，有吃不完的牛肉和喝不完的啤酒”的利诱，有一点向往，又或者她只是被Scott所说的“你可以学习怎么更好的运用你的天赋”所劝解，Stacy最终还是来到了X学院，成为了一名新入学的学生。

X学院确实有好处，至少Stacy终于理解了自己的能力并不是控制别人，而是控制别人的费洛蒙，使对方产生相应的生理反应，而且并不致命，她发现自己也不像她想的那么可怕。

她在学院里结识了许多同龄的朋友，每次Scott看到她在和朋友们玩耍的时候，总会温和的笑笑，仿佛当初被自己暗算的事情完全不存在。Logan对她倒是十分亲切，而Stacy大概能够从Logan和Scott的关系中猜测出这是为什么。

某天，Stacy在Logan的课上睡着了，Logan把她留下来批评一顿。

Stacy从不知道这个看起来只会动手大块头也那么的啰嗦，她有些不耐烦地看了看教室门，门口她的朋友已经在等她了。Stacy脑海里涌出了个好主意，她朝着Logan一伸手，那股热意从手心升上来，窜进了面前男人的身体里。经过训练，Stacy已经能够在不用接触的时候就发动攻击了。

Logan身体一顿，一阵热流从下腹传来，他很快就察觉自己中招了。Logan这会儿才切身体验到，当初Scott为什么会忍着羞耻在他面前自渎。合身的牛仔裤变得有些紧绷，他只能弓起身体让这种情形显得不太尴尬，Logan眯起了眼睛，看着面前一脸坏笑的女孩儿颇感无奈，他倒是再也不能用“作为战斗队长，居然被一个小姑娘给暗算”来嘲笑Scott了，这个孩子确实有让人放松警惕的特质。Stacy毫不意外Logan很快让她下课，并且她的老师快步离开教室，看起来的目的地就是住宿区。

她觉得自己还是做了一件好事。

在房间里批改作业的Scott听到自己的门发出一阵巨响，不用思考就知道来者是谁。他不耐烦地回头：“Logan，你怎么又不记得敲……”最后一个“门”还没出口，他就觉得自己被拦腰抱起，一阵天旋地转中，Scott被Logan丢上了床。困惑和茫然让Scott撑着自己试图起身，而后Logan就从后面牢牢地压了上来。Scott侧着脸陷入了枕头，他听到Logan在他耳边喑哑地喘息着：“Scott，抱歉。”

“什么？”Scott挣动了几下，Logan的声音显得十分诚恳，里面夹杂的气声让在状况外的Scott意识到或许有些不妙。

Logan在抱着Scott的同时，贪婪地吸嗅着小队长干净清爽的气味，那诱得他下腹的火焰烧得更为剧烈。男人不停地舔咬Scott后颈那一处敏感的皮肤，Scott的气味流连在他的唇齿间，吞咽时Logan甚至觉得自己的饥饿变得更为凶猛。Logan轻轻啃咬对方后颈凸起的骨节处，在那一段漂亮的脖颈上留下浅浅的齿痕，他喘着粗气，此刻，Logan试图摄取到更多的Scott的气味。Logan头脑发热，呼吸越来越快，他不自主地用发疼的下腹磨蹭Scott的后臀，粗糙的布料蹭过Logan敏感的地方，Logan感觉到后脑发紧，牛仔裤里的勃起硬得几乎像是快要爆炸了。

男人双臂像是铁钳一样禁锢着Scott，健壮的身躯绷得死紧，而那个硬热的东西隔着粗糙的牛仔布摩擦着Scott，Scott彻底明白了Logan想要做什么。“Logan，Wait！”他有些慌乱地屈膝想爬起来，可身后的压力让他有些无法动弹，Logan在他的耳边呼吸声灼热而急促，证明他已经忍到了极致。

“Scott……”Logan嗅到Scott身上散发出来的带着紧张和惊慌的情绪，小队长没有攻击自己的事实让Logan心下有些不是滋味，他苦笑一声，勉强停下自己压迫性的动作，只是叹了口气，“让我抱一会儿……”好吧，虽然Logan现在脑袋里唯一想的就是把身下的小队长好好操上几十回，但他毕竟没有丧心病狂到要不顾Scott的意愿强暴他。

几乎所有的学生都知道Mr.Summers吃软不吃硬，所以Logan没有粗鲁地直接扯开Scott的裤子，而只是抱着他喘着粗气磨蹭的样子倒让Scott犹豫了，他自然清楚Stacy能力有多的厉害，也明白被那猛烈的欲求不满所控制是多么难受。

正当Scott心里进行着天人交战，他就感觉身上压力稍微轻了一点。Logan一手撑着自己，让自己坐了起来，另一只手握紧了拳头，尖利的钢爪穿刺出来，几乎要捅穿Scott的床头板。被解除禁锢的Scott翻了个身，就看到向后坐了一点的Logan亮出钢爪的手在他自己身上比划，眼看着就要在肩膀上穿几个洞。

“Logan？”Scott一惊，连忙拉住了Logan的手。被制止了Logan看向Scott，他的表情纠结，眼神幽深，眉头皱出几道深刻的纹路，因为忍耐，汗湿的额角都爆出了几条青筋。

“我忍不住了，Scott……”Logan叹息一般说着，Scott美妙的气息此刻变得危险，血液像岩浆一样在他的血管里火辣辣地发烧，Logan似乎早已习惯这种用疼痛来找回理智的方式。短暂尖锐的疼痛能让他夺回对肢体的控制，至少足够支撑到他回到自己房间。Scott不用多想就猜出了Logan的打算，一阵恼怒从他的胸腔涌现了出来——这个混蛋从来都不懂得规避伤害的重要性。

被Scott阻止了自伤的Logan坐在床上，他已经收回了爪子，男人解开皮带，牛仔裤松松的挂在他的胯上，拳击短裤黑色的布料几乎遮不住他硕大而坚硬的部位。Logan隔着布料揉搓着自己，还用一种无可奈何的表情看着Scott，后者几乎觉得自己像是一个踢了小狗一脚的混球。

“我——”Scott狠狠地咬牙，Logan肯定是故意的，他看准了自己会心软，小队长知道自己又一次对Logan妥协了，“你总得让我准备一下。”Scott有些泄气地说道，他发誓他自己的红眼镜都挡不住Logan那双漂亮的金绿色眼睛闪出的光。

Logan向他压了过来，大手伸到Scott的裤腰处，手指几个简单的动作就解开了Scott的皮带。在自己的裤子被拉拽到大腿处时，Scott觉得后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。Logan很快扯下了小队长的长裤，那两条修长笔直的腿就这么暴露了出来，Logan看着Scott依然蛰伏着的欲望，不确定自己帮Scott扩张的时候会不会按捺不住，他想了一下，又退后了一点。

穿着衬衫的Scott靠坐在自己的床头板上，分开的双腿间坐着Logan，那个男人坐在原地，一边喘着粗气，一边给自己做着手活，勃发的性器在男人掌心抽动着。Logan觉得一旦尝过Scott的滋味之后，这种自我舒缓的手活就显得粗糙而无聊了。

Logan看着Scott，面皮薄的小队长在意识到Logan的意思后，脸颊很快就涨红了，连带得他的脖颈也染上一层薄薄的红色。不过，Logan清楚小队长一向是那种说到做到的人。

Scott抿着嘴唇向下坐了一点，他垫高腰部，屈起修长笔直的双腿，线条流畅的腿部肌肉收束着。Logan被眼前的景色勾得口干舌燥，他几乎用尽了全身力气才把目光从Scott的双腿间移开，那么紧致狭窄的地方怎么容纳得下自己的尺寸呢？Logan一直非常的疑惑。Scott蹙着眉头，表情凝重得仿佛正在做一个困难重重的任务，Logan看着对方紧绷着的下巴，几乎要忍不住安慰他“算了”。没等Logan开口，Scott深吸了一口气，下定决心一般舔湿了自己的手指，小队长红润的舌头略过指尖的情景，手指泛起一层湿润的水光，这让Logan变得更硬。Scott将湿漉漉的手指伸进了自己的身体里，唾液的润滑并不足够，柔软的甬道反射性地紧缩，Scott有些不太舒服地皱眉。

Logan开口道：“Scott，你做得很好……”Logan轻声低喃道，他朝对方靠近，一只手解开Scott的衬衫，让他脱下了全部的布料。粗糙的手指抚摸对方形状漂亮的锁骨，而后Logan的手指贴合着对方的肌理，袭上胸膛，他来回抚弄着Scott锻炼得恰到好处的紧实胸肌，在Scott放松警惕的时候突然揉捏上Scott的乳尖，这让Scott发出细小的抽气声。

在Logan面前做着这种事情让他无可抑制地羞赧，可Logan也没有嘲弄Scott有些笨拙的动作，对方只是发出了夹杂着粗喘的赞叹声，这像是个肯定之类的，而Scott绝望地发现自己竟然因此感觉到兴奋。Scott放松了一些，他开始专注于戳刺着自己，柔软的内壁逐渐习惯了入侵者，Scott轻声叹息着加了一根手指。扩张的活儿一向是Logan帮他做的，Logan可能比自己还清楚他身体的敏感之处，Scott这么想着，抬眼看了一下对面的Logan，赤裸的Logan健壮的肌肉紧绷着，像山峦一样蕴含着可怕的力量，他正在仔细而专注的看着自己，神色满是欲求，还带着一丝纯粹的欣赏。

Scott努力放松身体，开剪着手指让那一圈紧绷的肌肉环放松下来，在无意识地触摸到那个隐秘的腺体时，他猝不及防地发出了一声呻吟，随后他咬紧了嘴唇，试图不要发出那些甜腻的声音——现在是白天，门外随时可能有学生经过，所以Scott得让他们的动静小一点。

Scott一只手扩张着自己，另外一只手握住了自己变硬的性器，用指尖戳刺着自己敏感的顶端，研磨着冠部的沟壑，Scott垂下了头，抿着嘴唇去想着这些都是Logan给予他的快感，这的确让他感觉好了很多，一点点前液从顶端的裂口渗出，弄湿了自己的手指。他嗅出Scott逐渐开始散发出那种让人迷醉的费洛蒙，Logan手上套弄自己的动作开始加速。

终于，泛红的柔软褶皱将三根手指并排着吞入进去，Logan几乎是亟不可待的重新俯身上去，他握着Scott的手将它拉开，Scott吸了口气，柔软的穴口甚至不舍地收缩了一下。Logan摘下Scott的红眼镜，顺手放到一旁。没有了眼镜遮挡的小队长看上去异样的柔软，可能是因为闭着的眼睛上纤长卷翘的睫毛总是颤抖着。Logan嗅到Scott一向坚硬的气味质感变得绵和而蓬松，这是在战斗队长面具之后的、唯独面对Logan才会出现的美好气息。

也只有我能见到这幅样子的Scott，Logan满心欢愉，心底夹杂着浓重的占有欲，他呢喃着鼓励地情话，倾身上去亲吻Scott红润的嘴唇。他按着对方的腿根让他分开，接着Logan扶着自己蓄势待发的欲望挺腰贯入。

突然增强的满涨感让Scott浑身抽紧，灼热的内里颤抖着收缩，甜蜜地折磨着Logan，Logan下意识地朝更深处进犯。被强行撑开的感觉使得Scott立刻僵硬了，他攀在Logan后背的双手收紧了一些。

疼痛让Scott的声音带上了一丝鼻音，但他尽力配合，吸着气努力放松。Logan嗅到了苦涩的气味，这让他发热的头脑短暂的明晰了一刻，他费力地呼出一口气，粗喘着停下，大手伸到Scott下腹抚慰着，来回蹭着Scott顶端的凹槽。同时，他抽出了一部分，让自己戳刺研磨着能让Scott感觉到剧烈快感的那一点。

在Logan熟练的挑逗下，Scott放松了下来，所以Logan很快就不再克制，他抓着Scott的腰，每一次抽插都又深又猛，比之平常要更加凶猛，Scott毫无意识地收紧了自己，高潮来得又快又猛，就像他猝不及防地被闪电抽中，一时间他的大脑陷入空白，几乎不知自己身在何处。

Scott的体液溅在了两人交叠的皮肤上，因为互相摩擦被涂得到处都是，代表着激烈的性爱的腥涩气息被他们身上的热度发散得更加浓郁，动情的气味让Logan硬得发疼。抽搐的内壁紧紧裹住了Logan，他舒爽地低吼着，双手箍住Scott细窄的腰身，手指用力到几乎留下指痕。男人喉间滚动着粗粗的咆哮，胯部挺动的频率却骤然加快，他毫不留情地一路推挤，剧烈地深入着Scott。Scott刚刚释放过的身体敏感得过分，可Logan依然那么用力地大力抽送着，Scott难耐地扭动，眼底被欲望灼烧得发涩，酸胀感开始在他的小腹汇集，这太多了，疼痛和快感的界限变得模糊，他内部的每一根神经都不堪重负。Scott咬着嘴唇呜咽着呼唤Logan的名字，然后得到了几个滚烫的亲吻。

唇齿间交融的水声显得煽情无比，有几缕透明的涎液溢出唇角，一切更为潮湿而火热。断断续续的呼唤从两人相贴的嘴唇之间漏出来，而Logan充耳不闻，他鼻腔中弥漫着两人交混的呼吸气味，那让他感到愈加深沉的渴望，他仍不停地撞击着Scott，逼迫得Scott剧烈地颤抖。身处不应期的Scott无法彻底勃起，半软的欲望却因为对方刻意顶弄敏感点而勉强吐出了一些滑腻的前液。细密的刺激使得愉悦感在Scott的皮肤下涌动，快感海潮一般压迫着他的鼠蹊部，Scott压着嗓子低吟，声音破碎不堪，他在对方疯狂的律动中不自觉收缩着自己，他已经有些分辨不清自己是不是发出了哭叫。不知过了多久，Scott听见Logan发出一声含糊的咆哮。

热液浇灌在饱受蹂躏的内壁，异样的感觉让Scott触电一般弹动了下腰身，得知对方释放了的Scott松了一口气。但出乎意料的是，Logan刚刚射过的大家伙很快就精神抖擞起来，那点疲软的迹象甚至不足一分钟，Scott感觉到自己被摩擦得火热的地方正在被一点点顶开，那庞然大物牢牢将他的身体侵略占满。

“Lo——Logan，停下……”Scott艰难地吞咽，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地开合，紧闭着眼睛泛出热意，他感到自己被撑得太满了，内脏像要烧起来一样。小队长腰部瘫软，大腿抽动着发抖，他绷紧的足弓有些无力地踏着床面，床单上出现了一道道暧昧的折痕。Logan似乎知道他的不适，他发出不满的低啸，但还是将自己抽了出来。

随着Logan的抽离，Scott喟叹了一声，他探手摸索自己的眼镜，而后他听到Logan低低地说了一声。

“嗯？”Scott微微仰头表示疑惑，Logan没有立刻搭话，只是揽着对方肩膀让他翻了个身。

Logan俯身上去，几乎用自己的身体裹住身下的人，他布满胡茬的鬓角摩擦着Scott光裸的肩膀，后者刚缩着脖子想要躲避，Logan湿漉漉的吐息就喷在Scott的耳后，他再度开口，带着欲望的声音像是摩擦的砂砾：“Shoot me……”Logan的手自Scott腰线滑下，手指没入臀缝，他圆滑的指肉在后臀不断收缩着吐出乳白色体液的穴口周围打圈，刚刚承受过自己的地方徒劳的张合着，Logan就着那里滑腻的体液伸入一个指节，敏感的嫩肉颤抖地缠绕上他的手指。

他用手指刺探着那处柔软，又伸入一根，试着夹住里面的嫩肉，在Scott发出一声惊喘的同时，Logan抽出手指换上了自己的性器，那一声惊叫变成哽咽堵在Scott喉间，小队长的身体抖得不成样，可是那被狠狠操过的地方却欢欣一般将Logan庞大的凶器一吞到底。

早已迫不及待的肉刃一寸一寸地捣开紧致的甬道，缓慢却坚定地进入，裹缠上来的柔软挤压让Logan舒服地低叹。

男人握着Scott的腰，缓慢地将阴茎抽出一半，然后再狠狠地撞击过去，那深度几乎让Scott错觉Logan要将他整个儿捅穿。柔嫩的内部被毫不留情地鞑伐侵入，粗糙的毛发摩擦着臀肉，Logan沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在Scott的后臀，如同野兽交合的姿势让Logan进得很深，每一次抽插都足够让Scott失去全部的力气，他腰部酸软得几乎支撑不住自己。

Scott趴伏在床上，腰臀却被Logan牢牢地握住拱成契合的高度，这让他根本无法逃开。青年灼热的鼻息被闷在枕头上，不知是汗水还是泪水的液体泅湿了皱巴巴的布料一角。Logan贪婪地舔吻着Scott泛出薄汗的后颈，微咸的汗水味道萦绕在他的舌尖，Scott的气味太美味了，Logan不自觉地齿下用力，锋利的牙刃咬破了一小块柔软的皮肤，Logan的舌头立刻舔上那处小小的缺口，他啜吸到了一丝腥甜的血液味道，这简直是世界上最高效的催情剂。

“Logan，Wait……”Scott哽咽着，作为回应，Logan将一只手绕过他的颈项，然后男人用手指插入他的口腔，在那潮热的地方搅动着柔软的舌头，蓄不住的唾液沿着Scott分开的唇角滑了下来，使得这一切变得更为混乱。Logan觉得自己几乎能因为Scott吸他的手指的触感就达到高潮——当然，只是几乎。

Scott重新勃起了，溢出前液的欲望在床单上摩擦着，已经有些混沌不清的Scott没有感觉到疼痛，他看不到自己后颈直到肩胛骨都布满了青青紫紫的咬痕，对比起蜜色的脊背甚至像遭受过暴力的鞭打，看在Logan眼里却是色情得不可思议，他喜欢Scott身上留下自己给与的痕迹，就像是野兽划定势力范围一样。Scott呻吟着承受Logan的欲望，连续不断的刺激下他又到了一次顶峰。连续高潮过两次的Scott只能射出一点点稀薄的体液，他的整个腰身都在剧烈的痉挛着，彻底失去了力气。这一次Logan没有为难对方，他在那剧烈的收缩中快速冲刺了几十下，就再一次射进了Scott的身体深处。

Logan伏在Scott身上，令人舒适的温度源源不断的从紧贴着的潮湿皮肤中传来，他们小声喘息，享受着慵懒的余韵。依然是Logan先恢复体力，他把瘫软地趴在床上的Scott抱着翻过身，让对方面对自己，Scott敞开的双腿之间一片狼藉，干涸的痕迹在泛红的皮肤上彰显存在。

Logan鼻翼翕动，嗅着那些混杂的气味，他仍然感到饥饿，但心脏剧烈的跳动逐渐恢复平稳的规律。

男人搂着Scott让他坐在自己的大腿上，肌肉的压触让Logan喟叹出声，他厚实的掌心托在对方的腰际，毫不费力地抬起Scott的臀。男人微微仰起头，安抚似亲吻Scott的胸膛，他耳边听到的是对方有力搏动的美妙频率，Scott无处可逃，因为姿势的变动，Logan灌进去的黏滑浊液还从他暂时闭合不住的后穴里流淌下来，沾湿Logan下腹的毛发。

稍微调整了一下动作，Logan灼热潮湿的顶端摩擦着他的臀缝，紧接着他带领着Scott缓慢下坐，Scott抓紧了Logan的肩膀，垂着头开口推拒道：“Logan，不……”他真的有些撑不住了，浑身像是散了架一样的发酸。Logan哼了一声，下身的动作没有停顿，Scott无力的双腿不足以支撑自己的重量，再加上他已经被完全打开过了，这时候Logan楔入他的身体里几乎毫无阻力。小队长的身体内部如此柔软、潮热，完美地将Logan全部接纳进去，顺利地就像他们生来就应该如此完美的契合在一起。

当Logan再次无视他的抗拒，握着Scott的腰开始耸动的时候，疲惫的Scott感觉到一阵恼火。他抿着嘴唇，鼻腔呼哧的气流变得急促，一句“滚出去”在他的舌头上跳动着。Logan当然察觉到Scott无助的怒火，他低哑地开口：“Shoot me，Scott。”

性爱还是打架？

这听起来像个挑衅，难道Logan就那么肯定自己不会把他丢出去吗？Scott咬牙切齿地考虑着是不是应该睁开眼睛，让对方尝尝自己的厉害。即将成为狼肉火烧的Logan根本没有察觉危险的接近，他后仰下来，伸臂揽紧自己身上的小队长，后者因为短暂的失重而浑身发抖，内部殷勤地收缩着，这换的两人甜蜜的低吟。Logan手掌按着Scott的后脑，灼热的掌心摩挲着对方潮湿柔软的发丝，甚至用手指绕起了几缕稍长的头发打着圈儿。

“……Fuck you，Logan。”Scott这句话刚出口，就被对方堵住了嘴唇，Logan的吻技出众，而没什么经历的Scott很快就败下阵来，有些喘不过气。

“我下午还有课……”Scott最后挣扎了一下，他伏在Logan坚实的身躯上，根本不需要担心会把对方压坏，而后者只是手脚并用地缠着他，并且腰部的耸动变得更为深入，Logan以实际行动表达了自己的观点：“Scott——”男人拖长的音调带着不容置疑的意味，但Scott分明感觉这个男人在耍无赖。

Scott的眼睫剧烈的颤抖着。而Logan不甚在意地撩了一下Scott汗湿的额发，又轻轻揉捏着对方红得几乎滴血的耳垂，他探头过去亲吻小队长泛红的眼角，感受Scott濡湿的睫毛一下一下轻轻刷过他嘴唇的触感。

“You’re a DICK，Logan。”Scott恨恨地咬着牙，Logan几乎能听见某种吱嘎作响的声音，但他没有被爆头，这就证明了许多事情。

再一次释放的时候，Scott已经筋疲力尽了，只在Logan抽离的时候发出一声哽咽。除去他的变种能力，Scott的体质只是略优于常人，自然也包括性爱上，他并不像Logan所拥有自愈体质那样无所顾忌。

“Logan，唔……”Scott发觉对方依然硬着的地方顶着自己的大腿根，他手脚都软得无法动弹，也已经提不起劲去推拒Logan。小队长有些自暴自弃地全然放松起来，不加节制的话，自己肯定会死在Logan带给他的连续不断的高潮里——听起来还挺辣？咳咳。

“中场休息。”Logan眨了眨眼睛，眉头上挑，他看着被自己搞得一团糟的小队长，交混的气味让Logan十分满意，他喜欢小队长布满自己的气息，就像他们是不分彼此一样。Logan笑得意味深长，幸亏Scott这时候还在摸索眼镜，不然对方肯定一眼就能看穿Logan打着坏主意的样子。

Logan把眼镜递给小队长，用枕巾擦了擦他们身上黏糊糊的狼藉，而后下床走到冰箱里拿了一盒全脂牛奶，倒进了两个玻璃杯里。他将牛奶递给对方，用它来补充小队长的体力。

“我们大概要错过中饭了，”Logan耸了耸肩膀，他看到小队长喝光牛奶之后嘴唇沾着的乳白液体，Scott还下意识地舔了一下，Logan眯起眼睛没有作声，转身走进卫生间先行清理了一下自己。

等到Scott喘匀了气，洗干净了的Logan也揽着对方走向浴室（本来想抱的，但Scott强烈抗议，于是Logan只得作罢），Scott站在花洒下面，而Logan也非要挤进来。还好X学院虽然看上去古色古香，可是里面现代化的设施一应俱全，淋浴室也并不狭窄，两个健壮的男人一同冲澡也不嫌拥挤；温热的水流倾泻而下，Scott感觉自己紧绷而纠结的肌肉变得舒服了一些。

Scott紧实修长的身躯蕴含着Logan也不敢轻易掠其锋芒的爆发力和破坏力，青年柔软的体毛因为水流而贴在他的身上，蜜色的皮肤上布满了自己留下的痕迹，而这些全让Logan喉咙发干。当然，Logan不会让他安静的冲澡。

Scott几乎被整个人推在浴室墙面的瓷砖，身后冰凉的质感让他皮肤起了一层薄栗，他清醒地感受到面前人体的温热，还有Logan胸前柔软蹭在皮肤上的、让人想要抓挠的麻痒。Scott的红色眼镜布满水珠，这模糊了面前男人的表情。Logan似乎察觉到了Scott的冷意，便一手环抱着他，让对方着力的背压在自己的手上，以隔绝冰冷的瓷砖，而后Logan抓住Scott的手，让他握住自己灼热坚硬的性器。

“帮我，Scott……”Logan的声音几乎比水还要潮湿，Scott收紧了拳头，听到Logan发出一声愉悦的低吟。

Logan微微偏头，用粗糙的胡茬蹭着Scott的脸侧，他鼻端弥漫的水汽使得Scott的气息变得悠远而浅淡，Logan感到一阵儿微妙的不爽，但他现在愿意忍耐。再过一会儿，他会用另外一种方式，完完全全地灌满Scott，让小队长从里到外都是他的气味。

***

“今天下午的文学鉴赏课改为自习。”Jean走进了一间教室说道，而后无意识地朝住宿区看了一眼，叹了口气。

*** 

Scott不得不在这些天穿上高领的外套，并且像一个脖颈扭伤的病人一样在脖子上贴着一块块的医用胶布，这让所有的孩子都关切极了。

“不，我没事。”Scott微笑着朝围上来的学生们说道，他用温热的手掌拍拍那些孩子们的肩头以示安慰。

在孩子们散去之后，Scott看到Stacy一脸莫测不明地看着自己。

“怎么了？”看到Stacy的时候，那些混乱香艳的情形又浮现在脑海里。Scott依然酸疼的身体让他有些羞恼，Scott稳了稳心神，清楚自己不能对女孩发火。

“我想说这不是我的错。”Stacy皱起了眉头，看着Scott努力保持着端正站姿的样子有些心虚，但她努努嘴巴嘟囔着，“那些额外的激素很快就会在Logan体内代谢掉的，我只是想让他发一阵热而已。”解释完，Stacy哼了一声，跺跺脚跑开了。

留下Scott站在原地，小队长沉思着，垂在身侧的手握成了拳头。

在餐厅喝着啤酒的Logan，突然感觉到一阵不妙的寒意。

——番外一FIN——


	12. Chapter 12

番外二  
Shave

清晨。

Logan醒来的时候，Scott已经洗完澡了，他带着一身水珠走出浴室，头发潮潮的，好像还滴着水。青年一出浴室就戴上了红色墨镜，很快镜面上就蒙了一层水雾。男人翻了个身趴在床上，支起身体看着他年轻的恋人的动作，Scott半侧着身体对着他，但是Logan能从那镜子里看清一切。

Scott还穿着松垮的睡衣，洗浴之后未干的水泽润湿了领子和胸口的布料，前襟只有两三个扣子随意地被扣住，裸露的胸膛显现出好看的轮廓，柔软的体发因为水液而服帖在他的皮肤上。锁骨骨窝处和未被衣服遮住的前胸散落着几个青紫的咬痕，那是Logan昨晚留下的。

因为曾经Logan几次在Scott的脖子和下颌处留下暗示性过于强烈的痕迹，而那些地方没办法用衣服遮挡，所以青年只能严令禁止他热爱“标记”的恋人，在那些衣服遮不到的地方留下印记。

“早上好，Logan。”听到不远处的床上的动静，Scott招呼了一声。

“噢，早上好，Scott。”Logan懒洋洋地回答道，然后他起身走了过去。

卫生间不算大，但是两人一同站在盥洗台旁边也并不狭窄。Scott向里退了几步让过位置，Logan拿过口杯和牙刷开始洗漱，牙膏的柠檬薄荷的味道萦绕在鼻端，他还能嗅到一丝绿茶味的剃须泡沫的味道，男人一边刷着牙一边斜着眼看着身旁的Scott。

Scott没有理Logan，他把袖子折起挽在手肘，那些白色的细密泡沫沾在他的脸颊和下巴，他曲着手臂，偏过头用刀片刮剃着他脸颊上隐藏在泡沫下的胡茬，待到看起来满意了以后，他才放下手臂。

Logan回身拿过自己的毛巾，而后把另一块毛巾递给洗完脸的Scott。Scott闭着双眼自然地接过，擦干自己脸上水迹，Logan伸手把毛巾拿走，放了回去。青年便摸到台上的眼镜，打算重新戴好。

不过他的动作被Logan阻挡了一下，男人凑近了他，一手握住他的手肘，一手环过他的颈项，张开手掌托住Scott的后脑，然后微微偏头吻了下去。

闭着双眼的Scott没有反对，任由Logan的动作。与男人粗犷相貌不符合的柔软唇瓣轻柔地贴上Scott的嘴唇，男人的动作不像昨晚那样富有攻击性，这个吻只是简单的双唇相碰。在几个呼吸之后，Logan微微伸舌舔了一下Scott还残存着些草本清香的下唇，接着松开了钳制。Scott唇角翘了翘，不过没说什么，只是接着刚才的动作把眼镜戴上。

“你的胡子真硬，Logan。”Scott耸耸肩说道，他的下巴因为刚刚剃须有些敏感，在刚才的吻中被男人粗糙的胡茬摩擦出了几道细细的红痕。

闻言，Logan挑了挑眉，他抬手用圆滑的指腹抚摸了一下Scott的下颌，然后想了想就把摆在一旁的剃须膏拿了起来，在Scott面前晃了晃。

“你认真的？”青年忍住笑意问道。

“你来。”Logan微一扬手把瓶子丢过去，青年条件反射一般接住，Scott撇了撇嘴，倒是不在意地把瓶子扭开。

Logan看到他挤出一手的雪白泡沫，然后尽数抹在自己脸上，浅淡的茶味香气带着凉凉的触感很快包裹住了Logan的下半张面庞，不过Logan倒是并不感到难受。

“全部？”Scott转过身拿起清洗干净的刀片，他偏爱直接使用刀片，Logan能看见他修长手指之间的锋利刀锋折射出了一丝闪亮的银光。

“随便你。”Logan动了动嘴唇，然后感觉那些绵密的泡沫在自己脸上抖了抖，可能样子太滑稽了，Scott还是没能忍住，笑出了声。

在Logan还想继续说什么之前，Scott走上前去，用左手扶住男人的下巴，固定他的头部，然后右手让那刀锋顺着他的鬓角刮向脸侧青色的胡茬。刀片与胡子之间发出了轻微的声音，Logan能感到脸颊上微弱的刺痒。他只是看着面前一脸严肃的Scott，青年因为专注微抿着嘴唇，眉毛皱起，两人身高相差不多的原因让Scott的手臂举得略高，不过Logan能感到他的动作平稳而和缓，想来这对他并不造成困扰。

Logan能从Scott的红色眼镜的反光中看到他的样子，一半白色泡沫一半刮净的脸颊，看起来有点儿可笑。随着Scott的动作，脸颊和上唇处的胡髭被慢慢剃净，被刮下的泡沫顺着刀面沾到了Scott的指尖，青年便打开了水喉冲洗了一遍，再继续自己的动作。

总觉得Scott抬起自己下巴的动作有些刻意地轻佻，Logan只是动了动自己的眉毛，似乎察觉到了他的想法，Scott抵在男人下巴尖的拇指动了动，然后略微用力让他的头部略略抬起，这时候还不知道Scott在特意取乐的话，那也不是经常和他拌嘴的Logan了。不过男人只是哼了一声，翻了个白眼，而后他眯着眼睛，一直盯着Scott的面庞。

拉长的颈线让脆弱的喉咙暴露了出来，Scott手持着刀片沿着下颌曲线滑向他的脖颈。Logan很讨厌被刀锋逼近的感觉，这让他有种直插入大脑皮层的危机感，致命部位被利器抵住的感觉使得警觉的狼人觉得如芒在背，他不自觉地吞咽，凸起的软骨在喉管上来回滑动了一下，这让Scott的动作顿了顿。

但是很快，Logan就放松了下来，紧绷咬合的下巴和不自觉蓄力的背脊都松懈了，他让自己因着Scott手的力道仰着头，把自己的脖颈暴露在青年手持的刀锋之下。他能看出来Scott因为他的反应而柔和了表情，青年用着轻重适当的力度，顺着男人须发生长的方向，持着刀片在他的下颏和颈项之间轻巧地刮剃着，Logan平静地接受着Scott给予自己的，细密而持续的刺痒之感。

当所有的白色泡沫都混杂短小的胡茬被Scott冲入下水道，Logan的脸颊也变得干干净净的了。青年又给他抹了些泡沫，逆着方向再次剃了一遍，让那些没有剃干净的短而坚硬的胡茬被全数刮剃干净。

看到差不多以后，Scott洗净收好刀片，他抽出一旁的毛巾，浸了些热水递过去，让Logan他自己擦干净脸。

“我觉得你年轻了至少十岁。”Scott端详了片刻，接着他退后一步看了看简直算是焕然一新的Logan。

“会吗？”Logan摸了摸自己的下巴，手指下不是原本熟悉的触感让他觉得有些不习惯，不过他知道须发生长旺盛的自己，不需要几天就会恢复原本的面貌。

“嗯，换个风格？”Scott从他的身侧走出去，他打开衣橱，把一件衬衫和西裤拿了出来。Logan撇撇嘴跟着走了出来，他接过Scott手上的衣裤，然后将叠得整齐的衣服抖开，伸臂穿上。

有些疑惑Logan怎么这么听话，不过Scott看到Logan当一改平常的衣着风格，剃了胡须穿上衬衫之后，看上去确实斯文了不少。至少，不像那种会在森林里和熊搏斗的人了。

看到Logan抽了抽嘴角，Scott才发觉自己将心理活动说了出来了，不过他只是笑了笑，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。青年看了看床头柜上的钟，发现自己上课时间都快到了，便冲着男人点点头，走到一旁换衣服，准备上课。

Logan坐在床上看着他的动作，Scott因为伸臂而拉长的腰线，在男人的眼里呈现了一个好看的弧度。等到他梳理好略显蓬乱的头发，Scott走向Logan，然后弯腰亲了一下他的眉心，道：“等会见，Logan。”

“等会见。”Logan朝他挥了挥手，看着青年的背影消失在门后。

当然，当Logan出现在学生的面前的时候，几乎所有孩子们都被这个Logan吓了一跳，不过在男人皱着眉头凶声凶气地说话过后，他们也长呼一口气：“哦，这个还是Logan。”这让Logan有些哭笑不得。

晚上，Scott摸了一下Logan已经冒出新的胡茬的脸颊有些感叹，不过男人只是握住了他年轻的恋人不安分的手，然后送到唇边，粗糙的胡茬摩擦过Scott的手背，留下了几道细细的红痕。

彩蛋：

在花园，Logan正坐在空地上晒太阳，突然感觉自己被笼罩在一片人形的阴影之下。

“Logan，我觉得你需要刮胡子了。”Scott说着打开了自己的护目镜，让红色的冲击光波直直射向了Logan的脸。

“Fuuuuuuck you，Scooooooott！”Logan叫喊着被光波重击在地上，然后因为反冲力飞上了天空。

【并没有！

——FIN——


End file.
